Aus der Dunkelheit
by Berendis
Summary: Alexandra ist ihr Leben als Todesserin leid und sie wünscht sich nichts mehr als es zu beenden. Doch dann geschehen unvorhergesehene Dinge, die sie vollkommen durcheinanderbringen... was hat Snape damit zu tun?
1. Kälte

Disclaimer: An meiner Story gehört mir absolut nichts bis auf die Figuren und wenigen Handlungsorte, die meiner Feder entsprungen sind. Ich verdiene (leider) auch kein Geld damit.  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Kälte  
  
Ihre Augen waren kalt und leer, als Alexandra Newton den Zauberstab auf ihr Opfer richtete. Es war ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht vier oder fünf Jahre alt. Ihr Herr hatte ihr das Alter genannt, doch sie hatte es vergessen. Sie hatte alles vergessen, alles, ausser, dass es ihr Auftrag war, dieses Mädchen zu töten. Doch der tödliche Fluch kam nicht über ihre Lippen. Stattdessen betrachtete sie stumm das zitternde Bündel, das vor ihr auf dem Boden lag. Sie konnte die Angst förmlich riechen, doch es berührte sie nicht. Vielmehr dachte sie über denn Sinn ihrer Aufgabe nach, versuchte krampfhaft, sich zu erinnern. Doch das Dasein als Todesserin war nicht spurlos an ihr vorübergegangen. Ihr Herr hatte ihr zugesetzt, sie gequält, an den Rand des Todes und des Wahnsinns gebracht. Die Grenze zum Wahnsinn hatte sie vielleicht sogar überschritten. Der Crutiatus-Fluch hatte sie so oft getroffen, hatte ihre Sinne vernebelt und sie geschwächt. Doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, nahm sie ihre Umgebung überdeutlich war. Die Umrisse des Mädchens hoben sich scharf vom schmutzigen Boden ab und sein leises Schluchzen schmerzte in ihren Ohren. Ihre Zauberstabhand begann zu zittern. Was tat sie nur? Warum sprach sie es nicht einfach aus? Zwei Worte, und es wäre vorbei. Sie würde zu ihrem Herrn zurückkehren und ihm Bericht erstatten, ihre nächste Aufgabe entgegennehmen... ihr Leben würde weitergehen wie bisher, in Schatten und der ständigen Gewissheit, dem Tode nahe zu sein. Langsam senkte sie ihre zitternde Hand und liess den Zauberstab in ihrem schwarzen Gewand verschwinden. Noch immer stumm betrachtete sie das Mädchen, das nun nicht mehr schluchzte, sondern die vermummte Gestalt mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Neugierde ansah.  
  
„Steh auf."Ihre Stimme war so kalt und gefühllos, als wäre sie kein lebendes Wesen. „Steh auf."  
  
Das Mädchen folgte zögernd ihrer Aufforderung. Unsicher stand sie auf denn Beinen, die Blicke nicht von ihrer Peinigerin abgewandt.  
  
„Wie heisst du?"Teufel noch mal, was tue ich hier eigentlich? Die Frage spukte beständig in Alexandras Kopf herum. Was tat sie hier? Ihre Aufgabe war, das Mädchen zu töten und dann zurückzukehren. Nichts weiter. Es war nur ein Mädchen... ein Menschenleben. Sie wusste, als Todesserin durfte sie keine Rücksicht auf Leben nehmen. Nur ihr Herr zählte, und doch... sie konnte es nicht. Sie konnte dieses kleine Mädchen nicht töten. Doch was sollte sie nun tun? Sie konnte nirgendwo hin. Bei ihrem Herrn würde sie der Tod erwarten. Zu oft war sie in letzter Zeit nachlässig gewesen, eine unnütze Last. Doch genauso wenig konnte sie zu jenen gehen, die für das Gute und gegen ihren Herrn kämpfen. Keiner würde sie anhören, sie würde sterben, egal, was sie tat. Vielleicht wäre der Tod durch die Hand eines Aurors jedoch vorzuziehen. Er würde kurz und schmerzlos sein.  
  
Plötzlich glaubte sie, nicht mehr mit dem Mädchen allein zu sein. Ein leises Rascheln liess sie herumwirbeln. Hinter ihr war ein weiterer Todesser appariert.  
  
„Was tust du hier? Warum ist sie nicht tot?"  
  
Sie kannte die Stimme.  
  
„Ich kann sie nicht töten, Severus. Nimm es zur Kenntnis, töte sie selbst, bring mich zum Herrn oder lass mich hier, bis die Auroren kommen. Fliehen werde ich nicht, denn der Tod erwartet mich so oder so."  
  
Schweigen.  
  
„Du kannst sie nicht töten?"  
  
„Nein. Denk darüber, was du willst... in kurzer Zeit werde ich Geschichte sein. Es ist nicht von Belang."  
  
Ihre Stimme war klar und sachlich. Nichts verriet den Gefühlssturm, der in ihrem Inneren tobte.  
  
~*~  
  
Er sah sie lange an. Sie war wie immer, so unnahbar und kalt wie ein Stein. Und doch... in ihren Augen konnte er den selben Kampf erkennen, den er vor kurzem selbst noch gefochten hatte. Es war der Kampf zwischen der Hoffnungslosigkeit, dem Wunsch nach dem Tod und dem Drang zu leben. Und er konnte sehen, dass bei ihr der Tod siegen würde, käme nicht etwas oder jemand, der sie befreite. Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus tat er etwas, was ihn wohl sein Leben kosten würde, erführe jemand davon.  
  
„Geh. Geh zu ihm und sag, du hättest sie getötet. Ich werde mich um die Kleine kümmern."  
  
Sie sah ihn an, ein ungläubiger Ausdruck in den grauen Augen.  
  
„Warum? Was versprichst du dir davon? Wenn er es erfährt wird er uns beide töten."  
  
„Er wird es nicht erfahren, wenn du schweigst."  
  
„Schweigen? Was glaubst du, wie lange kann ich unter seinem Einfluss schweigen? Wenn er es wirklich erfahren will?"  
  
„Glaubst du, dass er es erfahren will? Nein, diese Sache ist viel zu unwichtig. Es ist nur ein kleines Mädchen."  
  
„Wenn du das glaubst, dann kennst du ihn nicht. Für ihn zählt jeder Mord... egal, ob es der eines kleinen Mädchens war oder nicht."  
  
„Wer kennt ihn schon?"  
  
„Niemand, Severus, niemand. Aber du als einer seiner engsten Vertrauten solltest wissen, dass der dunkle Lord niemals kleinlich ist, wenn es um Morde geht.."  
  
Mit einem leisen plopp war sie verschwunden. Nachdenklich starrte er auf die Stelle, an der sie eben noch gestanden hatte. Sie hatte recht... Voldemort war niemals kleinlich. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte sich dem Mädchen zu.  
  
„Komm, lass uns hier verschwinden. Bald wird es hier von Auroren nur so wimmeln."  
  
~*~  
  
Alexandra tauchte am Rande eines düsteren Friedhofs wieder auf. Ihr Atem ging schnell, und in ihrem Inneren tobten noch immer ihre Gefühle. Warum hatte Severus das wohl getan? Er hatte keinen Grund dazu. Sie war nur eine niedere Todesserin, während er in der Achtung des Herrn höher stand. Er war es, der die tödlichen Tränke braute, die sie manchmal verwendeten. Er war es, der mehr als selbst der dunkle Lord über Gifte wusste. Warum sollte ausgerechnet er ihr helfen? Seufzend klopfte sie nicht vorhandenen Staub von ihrem schwarzen Umhang und machte sich auf, ihrem Herrn Bericht zu erstatten. Er hatte sein Hauptquartier oder wie immer man das nennen wollte auf diesem Friedhof aufgeschlagen.  
  
Die Muggel mieden ihn seit langem, genauer, seit der Friedhofsgärtner unter „mysteriösen Umständen"zu Tode gekommen war. Diese „mysteriösen Umstände" waren natürlich nichts weiter als ein tödlicher Fluch gewesen, doch die Muggel hier in dieser Gegend waren sehr abergläubisch. Ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie daran dachte, wie die Bewohner von Little Hangleton wohl reagieren würden, wenn sie wüssten, wer sich auf ihrem Friedhof breit gemacht hatte. Vor ihr tauchte das Haus des ehemaligen Friedhofsgärtners auf. Alexandra holte tief Luft und trat ein. Sofort schlug ihr ein durchdringender Geruch nach Verwesung entgegen. Sie rümpfte die Nase, ging jedoch weiter bis zu den zwei Todessern, die vor der Tür zum Salon standen. Er war also da. Nie konnte man mit Sicherheit sagen, ob der dunkle Lord anwesend war oder nicht, doch sie hatte gehofft, dass er gerade anderweitig beschäftigt war und keine Zeit für sie hatte.  
  
„Ich bringe Nachricht", murmelte sie und die beiden Todesser liessen sie ein. Sofort fiel sie auf die Knie, als sie in einem hohen Lehnsessel ihren Herrn erblickte. Sie hasste das Rumgerutsche, doch es wäre mehr als nur leichtsinnig gewesen, sich dem dunklen Lord anders zu nähern. Angewidert, doch ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, küsste sie den Umhangsaum ihres Herrn und rutschte dann etwas weg von ihm.  
  
„Ist sie tot?"  
  
„Jawohl, Herr", murmelte sie und ihr Herz klopfte bei dieser Lüge so stark, dass sie glaubte, der dunkle Lord müsse es hören.  
  
„Ach, tatsächlich? Nun, ich muss gestehen, das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Du hast in letzter Zeit zu oft versagt, Newton!"  
  
„Ja, Herr."  
  
„Dann büsse dafür. Crucio!"  
  
Glühende Nadeln durchbohrten Alexandras Körper. Sie schrie, schrie so laut sie nur konnte, doch es hörte nicht auf. Irgendwo neben ihrem Schmerz hörte sie, wie ihr Herr lachte. Es war ein eiskaltes, höhnisches Lachen, das in ihren Ohren schmerzte. Doch bald vergass sie das Lachen wieder und sie nahm nur noch den Schmerz wahr... endlich, nach Stunden, so schien es ihr, wurde der Fluch von ihr genommen.  
  
„Lass dir das eine Lehre sein und enttäusche mich nie wieder!"  
  
„Jawohl, Herr."  
  
„Geh. Ich werde rufen, wenn es wieder etwas zu tun gibt. Und diesmal wird deine Aufgabe nicht so leicht sein..."  
  
Alexandra rutschte auf den Knien vor die Tür und erhob sich erst dort. Noch immer schmerzte jeder Zentimeter ihres Körpers und ihr Atem ging keuchend. In ihren Augen glomm Hass, als sie auf den Friedhof hinaustrat. Hass auf ihren Herrn, ungezügelt und vernichtend. Hätte sie gekonnt, so hätte sie ihn getötet. Doch stattdessen gebot er über sie, er war ihr Leben, er war ihr Tod. Am liebsten hätte sie laut geschrieen. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Verzweiflung brach über sie hinein wie eine schwarze Welle, und sie ertrank darin.  
  
Mit letzter Kraft apparierte sie in ihre kleine Wohnung in London und blieb liegen, wo sie ankam. Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen und sie fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal, warum sie diesen Weg gewählt hatte. Er hatte ihr nur Leid gebracht... Leid und ein Gewissen, das sie nicht mehr schlafen liess. Alpträume quälten sie, schwarze Visionen von ihren Opfern und deren Familien. Die Toten klagten sie an, liessen sie in der Hölle schmoren, machten sie krank und schwach. Und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Wäre nur Severus nicht aufgetaucht... es wäre so einfach gewesen, auf die Auroren zu warten, ein Fluch, und sie wäre tot gewesen... ein einziger Fluch hätte ihrem elenden Leben ein Ende setzen können! Nur zwei Worte... Avada Kedavra und Schluss. Alles wäre vorbei gewesen. Andererseits... hätten die Auroren auch wirklich den schlimmsten der drei verbotenen Flüche benutzt? Sie hatten zwar die Erlaubnis dazu, doch das Ministerium war auf Informationen aus. Und Informationen hätte sie. Informationen, die ihnen allerdings auch jeder andere Todesser geben könnte... urplötzlich tauchte das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy in ihrem Geist auf. Die Worte, die er damals zu ihr gesagt hatte... Damals, als er sie das erste Mal in ihrer Wohnung besucht hatte...Voller Abscheu dachte sie daran zurück. Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf und der Hass begann noch stärker zu lodern. Doch gleichzeitig wusste sie mit einer erschreckenden Sicherheit, dass sie nie aus diesem Leben herauskommen würde. Ihr Herr war viel zu stark, als dass er fallen würde, und sollte dies dennoch geschehen, so wäre sie noch immer eine Todesserin und würde in Askaban landen. Askaban! Ihre Gedanken wanderten zum Zauberergefängnis und den Dementoren. Ein schrecklicher Ort, sie war dabei gewesen, als einige geschnappte Todesser befreit worden waren. Eine grausame Kälte hatte sie dort ergriffen, und hatte jemals ein winzig kleines bisschen Glück in ihr existiert, so war es zu jenem Zeitpunkt verschwunden. Als stünde ein Dementor direkt neben ihr wurde ihr auf einmal entsetzlich kalt. Zitternd stand sie auf und schleppte sich in die kleine Küche um sich einen Tee zu machen. Mit einer grossen Tasse in der Hand schwankte sie zu ihrem Bett. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, etwas anderes anzuziehen liess sie sich drauffallen und wickelte sich in ihre Decke. Doch die Kälte blieb, und auch ein magisches Feuer konnte sie nicht vertreiben. Schliesslich gab sie es auf und blieb still sitzen, in der Hoffnung, es würde irgendwann aufhören. Bald fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie glitt in eine Welt voller dunkler Träume.  
  
Schreiende Menschen überall... ich erkenne meine Opfer in ihnen. Sie sehen mich anklagend an, ich bitte sie um Verzeihung. Doch sie hören mich nicht. Hört doch! Es tut mir leid! Es waren Befehle... aber sie lachen nur höhnisch und fragen: was nützt uns das? Wir sind tot, und wir wollen Rache! Immer näher und näher kommen sie, strecken ihre knochigen Hände nach mir aus. Mir ist kalt. Ich will hier weg! Aber niemand ist da, ich bin allein. Sie greifen nach mir, ich schreie: NEIN! Geht weg! Lasst mich...  
  
„Alexandra?" Jemand hielt ihre Handgelenke fest und schüttelte sie. Schweissgebadet öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah ins Gesicht von Severus Snape. 


	2. Lichtblick

Disclaimer: An meiner Story gehört mir absolut nichts bis auf die Figuren und wenigen Handlungsorte, die meiner Feder entsprungen sind. Ich verdiene (leider *g*) auch kein Geld damit.  
  
Kommentar: Ein grosses Danke an meine zwei Reviewerinnen Eva Luna und Esta (zu deiner Frage: werden wir sehen... vielleicht *fg*)  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Lichtblick  
  
Als Snape in Alexandras Wohnung appariert war sah er sie sofort. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und schlief, offenbar hatte sie Alpträume, denn sie schlug wild um sich und heisere Schreie kamen aus ihrem Mund. Er packte ihre Handgelenke und schüttelte sie. Als sie die Augen aufschlug konnte er Angst darin erkennen. Angst und dieselbe Hoffnungslosigkeit wie am Nachmittag in der dunklen Gasse, irgendwo da draussen. Er betrachtete sie genauer. Ihr Gesicht war zerschrammt und er konnte unter der zerfetzten Robe mehrere Verletzungen erkennen. Er hatte sie also gefoltert, obwohl sie doch ihren Auftrag ausgeführt hatte. Beinahe jedenfalls.  
  
„Hat er's rausgekriegt?"  
  
„Nein."Ihre Stimme war nur ein heiseres Röcheln.  
  
„Warum...?"  
  
„Er sagte, ich müsse büssen. Ich dürfte nicht vergessen, ihn nie wieder enttäuschen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten riss sie sich von ihm los und sah ihn abweisend an.  
  
„Was willst du?"  
  
„Ich wollte mich nur mal überzeugen, dass er nichts gemerkt hat."  
  
„Das hast du. Du kannst gehen."  
  
„Du kannst nicht mehr, was? Du denkst über deinen Tod nach..."  
  
Sie hielt mitten in einer Bewegung inne.  
  
„Und wenn, was ginge es dich an?"  
  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie klang wie ein trotziges Kind. Bei ihm war es ähnlich gewesen, nur vielleicht nicht ganz so hoffnungslos... und ihm war geholfen worden. Sein Leben hatte einen neuen Sinn bekommen. Vielleicht konnte er sie überzeugen, wer wusste das schon? Allerdings, wenn sie doch noch immer zum dunkeln Lord stand und ihm davon erzählen würde, wäre er, Severus, so gut wie tot. Doch wenn er sie so ansah... sie war nichts als ein Häufchen Elend, wünschte sich nichts mehr als mit ihrem elenden Dasein Schluss machen zu können, sie sehnte sich nach Ruhe und Zufriedenheit, nach dem Tod. Und während er sie noch immer betrachtete und ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, empfand er Mitleid für sie. Er wollte ihr helfen, aus den Todesserkreisen auszubrechen, etwas neues zu finden. Doch würde Dumbledore es gutheissen, wenn er einfach so kam und sagte, dass Alexandra von nun an ebenfalls für den Orden spionieren würde? Ein Versuch war es wert... und wie Dumbledore ihm erst vor wenigen Tagen gesagt hatte, suchte er immer das Gute im Menschen. Und in Alexandra gab es etwas Gutes. Andernfalls hätte sie heute einen weiteren kaltblütigen Mord begangen. Er sah in ihre grauen Augen, in denen ein fragender Ausdruck lag und fasste einen Entschluss.  
  
„Ich wüsste jemanden, der dir ein anderes Leben bieten kann", sagte er leise und eindringlich.  
  
Alexandras Augen weiteten sich und sie wich vor ihm zurück.  
  
„Was soll das heissen?", zischte sie und sah ihn misstrauisch an. Er seufzte.  
  
„Es soll genau das heissen, was ich dir gesagt habe. Ein neues Leben, auf der guten Seite."  
  
Ein höhnisches Lachen kam über die Lippen der jungen Frau.  
  
„Ein anderes Leben? Auf der guten Seite, ja? Und ausgerechnet du, Severus Snape, bietest mir das an. Was würde der dunkle Lord sagen, wenn er das wüsste?"  
  
Severus ignorierte dies und sah sie weiterhin fragend an.  
  
„Und warum glaubst du, das ich mir ein anderes Leben wünsche? Vielleicht finde ich es ja ganz nett, unschuldige Menschen zu töten, vom dunklen Lord gefoltert zu werden und ganz nebenbei am Rande des Wahnsinns zu stehen. Was, wenn ich gar kein anderes Leben will?"  
  
Er antwortete noch immer nicht und sie wurde zusehends ungeduldiger.  
  
„Was ist, hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen, Giftmischer?"  
  
„Nein", antwortete er leise, „ich fragte mich nur, wann du mir eine ernsthafte Frage stellen würdest."  
  
Sie sah ihn empört an und er konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete. Schliesslich seufzte sie und liess sich aufs Bett sinken.  
  
„Und wie soll dieses ‚neue Leben' aussehen?"  
  
„Schwör mir, dass du niemandem von diesem Angebot erzählst. Vor allem niemandem aus unseren Kreisen", flüsterte er. Sie hob ihre Hand, doch er sah sie noch immer skeptisch an. Schliesslich warf sie ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zu und er liess sich neben ihr nieder.  
  
„Du wärst eine... eine Spionin. Eine Spionin für den Orden des Phönix."  
  
Sie sah ihn nicht an und schwieg lange, bis sie schliesslich aufsah und leise fragte: „Bist du also derjenige, der unsere Aktionen zum Scheitern bringt? Bist du jener Verräter, den unser Herr so liebend gern in die Finger kriegen würde?"  
  
Mit diesen Fragen hatte er nicht gerechnet und er sah stumm in ihre grauen Augen, bis er schliesslich nickte. Sie sah ihn weiter unverwandt an und in ihm machte sich ein seltsames Gefühl breit. Sie waren so leer, diese Augen... doch nur auf den ersten Blick. Sah man genauer hin, konnte man ein fast erloschenes Funkeln in ihnen erkennen, das stärker wurde, als sie mit fester Stimme fragte: „Was muss ich tun?"  
  
~*~  
  
„Nun ja...", er sah verlegen weg, „eigentlich muss ich das Oberhaupt des Ordens erst fragen und überhaupt... es wird wohl nicht so einfach sein."  
  
Bitte? Sie stand auf und baute sich vor ihm auf.  
  
„Du musst erst fragen? Warum kommst du dann überhaupt her?"  
  
„Ich wollte wissen, ob er dir geglaubt hat..."  
  
„Aha", sie schnaubte, „du kommst also bloss her, um zu sehen, was unser geliebter Meister mit mir angestellt hat, und so ganz nebenbei bietest du mir ein neues Leben an. Oh ja, das siehst dir ähnlich, Snape. Sehr ähnlich. Weisst du, es wundert mich, dass er noch nicht rausgekriegt hat, dass du nicht mehr für ihn arbeitest."  
  
Doch entgegen ihrer Erwartungen kam keine bissige Antwort zurück, sondern Snape schien etwas in sich zusammenzusinken.  
  
„Er weiss es nicht sicher...", murmelte er, „aber er ist kurz davor, es herauszufinden."  
  
„Oh. Verzeih, das wusste ich nicht. Aber warum...? Kein andere hat etwas gemerkt, sonst würden längst die wildesten Gerüchte kursieren."  
  
„Er ist nicht dumm, das solltest du inzwischen gemerkt haben. Und er weiss ganz genau, dass ich ihm liebend gern einen meiner Tränke verabreichen würde..."  
  
„Warum lebst du dann noch?"  
  
Sie stellte diese Frage so plötzlich, dass sie sehen konnte, wie er überrascht nachzudenken begann. Offenbar hatte er sich nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht.  
  
„Er braucht mich... kein anderer könnte ihm die Tränke brauen."  
  
„Ja, er braucht dich. Und, weisst du, was ich mich frage? Warum du dann die andere Seite gewählt hast. Der Herr könnte dir alles geben... Macht, Geld, Versuchsopfer..."  
  
„Ist dir schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass mich das alles nicht reizt?", kam die aufgebrachte Antwort. Sie musterte ihn genau.  
  
„Wenn ich ehrlich bin: bei dir kann man gar nicht anders, als zu denken, dass dir nichts wichtiger ist als Macht und Geld... du bist genau das, was man sich allgemein unter einem solchen Zauberer vorstellt", sagte sie leise.  
  
„Ach, tatsächlich? Wie aufschlussreich!"Seine Stimme hatte einen bitteren Unterton. „Ich gebe dir Bescheid, wenn ich was neues weiss."Und mit einem leisen plopp war er verschwunden. Seufzend griff sie nach der Teetasse. Der Inhalt war inzwischen kalt geworden, doch sie trank ihn trotzdem.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus apparierte genau vor dem Hauptquartier des Phönixordens. Noch immer schwirrten ihm Alexandras Worte im Kopf herum.  
  
Bei dir kann man gar nicht anders, als zu denken, dass dir nichts wichtiger ist als Macht und Geld... du bist genau das, was man sich allgemein unter einem solchen Zauberer vorstellt...  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf um den Gedanken zu vertreiben und klopfte an. Die Tür wurde ihm von Molly Weasley geöffnet, die ihn erleichtert hereinbat.  
  
„Dumbledore ist hier", flüsterte sie und verschwand hinter einer Tür. Severus ging auf eine andere Tür zu. Eine vertraute Stimme war dahinter zu hören. Er klopfte an und trat dann ein. Vor dem Kamin sass Dumbledore, er unterhielt sich gerade mit einem Kopf in den Flammen. Moody. Der Kopf des Auroren verschwand jedoch kurz nachdem Severus eingetreten war und Dumbledore erhob sich aus seinem Sessel.  
  
„Severus! Schön, dich heil wiederzusehen. Gibt es Neuigkeiten?"  
  
„Nein. Der dunkle Lord hat kein weiteres Treffen einberufen. Allerdings... ich habe eine Bitte an Sie."  
  
Der alte Mann nickte und wies ihn an, sich zu setzen.  
  
„Nun, um was geht es?"  
  
„Heute Morgen wurde ich von Voldemort geschickt, um die Arbeit einer Todesserin zu überprüfen. Sie hat ihn in letzter Zeit oft enttäuscht... nun, jedenfalls ging ich also, um zu tun, was er mir befohlen hatte. Eine Gruppe von Todessern hat vor einigen Tagen eine Muggelfamilie überfallen... Sie erinnern sich daran?"  
  
„Natürlich", murmelte Dumbledore und betrachtete seinen Spion eindringlich. „Natürlich."  
  
„Besagte Todesserin sollte nun das überlebende Kind töten. Der dunkle Lord macht keine halben Sachen... als ich kam stand sie vor dem Kind, hatte jedoch ihren Zauberstab in ihren Umhang gesteckt. Als ich sie fragte, warum sie das Kind nicht getötet hat, sagte sie: ‚Ich kann sie nicht töten, Severus. Nimm es zur Kenntnis, töte sie selbst, bring mich zum Herrn oder lass mich hier, bis die Auroren kommen. Fliehen werde ich nicht, denn der Tod erwartet mich so oder so'. Ich bot ihr an, mich um das Kind zu kümmern. Sie hat angenommen und hat bei Voldemort Bericht erstattet. Heute Nachmittag habe ich dann bei ihr in der Wohnung vorbeigesehen... ich wollte mich erkundigen, ob er ihr geglaubt hatte."  
  
„Hat er?"  
  
„Ja. Er hat sie allerdings trotzdem gefoltert... als Strafe für ihre anderen Versagen. Ich weiss selbst nicht warum, jedenfalls habe ich zu ihr gesagt, dass ich jemanden wüsste, der ihr ein anderes Leben bieten könnte..."  
  
„Das war sehr leichtsinnig. Sie könnte in diesem Moment bei Voldemort sein und dich verraten!"  
  
„Nein. Das wird sie nicht. Sie hat zuerst recht ungläubig reagiert, doch dann schien sie sich ernsthaft dafür zu interessieren... und hätte mir wohl am liebsten die Augen ausgekratzt, als ich sagte, dass ich erst mit Ihnen reden müsste."  
  
„Soso. Und was ist nun deine Bitte?"  
  
Severus hätte schwören können, dass Dumbledore das ganz genau wusste.  
  
„Nehmen Sie sie im Orden auf", sagte er leise. „Geben Sie ihr die Chance, aus dem Kreis der Todesser auszubrechen."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hmm... na ja, ich find das Kapitel nicht übertrieben gut. Aber reviewt trotzdem...*bettel* 


	3. Dumbledore

Disclaimer: An meiner Story gehört mir absolut nichts bis auf die Figuren und wenigen Handlungsorte, die meiner Feder entsprungen sind. Ich verdiene (leider *g*) auch kein Geld damit.  
  
Kommentar: Noch mal Danke an Eva Luna... schön, dass du das letzte Chap gut fandest. Ich tu's immer noch nicht, aber egal...  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Alexandra lag mit geschlossenen Augen wach in ihrem Bett. Es war noch ziemlich früh, trotzdem war ihre kleine Wohnung schon hell erleuchtet. Sie dachte noch immer über Severus' Worte nach.  
  
„Es wäre zu schön, wenn es war wäre", seufzte sie.  
  
„Wenn was wahr wäre?"  
  
Erschrocken setzte sie sich beim Klang der Stimme auf. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich jedoch in Ärger, als sie ihren morgendlichen Besucher erkannte.  
  
„Was machst du schon wieder hier?", zischte sie leise.  
  
„Ich soll dich zu meinem Vorgesetzten bringen", meinte Severus. „Steh auf und mach dich fertig. Er macht sich die Mühe, dich anzuhören, also lass ihn nicht warten."  
  
Sie bedachte ich mit einem misstrauischen Blick.  
  
„Wohin?"  
  
„Darf ich dir nicht sagen."  
  
„Ach, und warum nicht? Ich glaube kaum, dass du mir überhaupt von der Sache erzählt hättest, wenn du mich nicht für vertrauenswürdig befinden würdest. Warum sagst du mir also nicht, wohin du mich bringst? Ich habe ein Recht, es zu erfahren..."  
  
Er seufzte und sah sie leicht genervt an, was sie allerdings kaum beeindruckte.  
  
„Ich habe meine Befehle und die darf ich nicht missachten. Bist du bald fertig?"  
  
Alexandra beschloss, die Fragerei aufzugeben und verschwand mit einigen frischen Kleidern ins kleine Bad. Nachdem sie eine äusserst kurze, aber sehr erfrischende Dusche hinter sich hatte und wieder angezogen war stand sie vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete für einen Augenblick ihr Gesicht. Ein roter Streifen zog sich über ihr linke Wange und auch sonst sah sie recht mitgenommen aus - Hinterbleibsel von Voldemorts Folter. Ein leiser Seufzer kam über ihre Lippen, dann wandte sie den Blick ab und öffnete die Tür. Snape, der sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, sprang auf.  
  
„Können wir gehen?"  
  
„So ungeduldig? Muss ja ne wahnsinnig gute Organisation sein, wenn du dich sosehr dorthin zurücksehnst...", spottete sie. Er jedoch ging nicht darauf ein, sondern zog eine Münze aus seiner Tasche.  
  
„Portus", murmelte er und hielt dann die Münze Alexandra hin. Diese berührte sie mit einem Finger und schloss die Augen, als die Welt um sie in einem Wirbel aus Farben ertrank.  
  
~*~  
  
Seine Umgebung klärte sich und er konnte in einiger Entfernung das alte Landhaus erkennen, welches dem Orden des Phönix als Hauptquartier diente. Ein Blick neben sich sagte ihm, dass Alexandra bei ihrer Ankunft sehr unsanft gelandet sein musste, denn sie rappelte sich gerade auf und klopfte den Staub von ihrem Umhang.  
  
„Und jetzt?", fragte sie mit ausdrucksloser Stimme, doch ihre Augen huschten wachsam umher. Offenbar wusste sie nicht recht, was sie von dem düsteren Haus halten sollte, denn ihre Blick wurden zusehends misstrauischer. „Komm."  
  
Das Tor öffnete sich sofort, als er leise die Losung murmelte. Ein recht verwahrloster Garten lag dahinter, voll von abgestorbenen Bäumen. Er hätte dieses Anwesen wohl für den Sitz eines dunklen Magiers gehalten, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass der Orden des Phönix von hier aus agierte. Alexandra schritt neben ihm durch den Garten, und langsam machte sich Abscheu auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Nun, er konnte sie verstehen. Schliesslich wusste sie nicht, was sie erwartete. Es hätte genauso gut die Villa eines Todessers sein können... die Haustür öffnete sich ebenfalls, kaum hatte er geklopft, und er trat ein. Alexandra zögerte, doch als er ihr zunickte, folgte sie ihm. Die Tür schlug mit einem lauten Krachen, das seine Begleiterin zusammenzucken liess, zu. Niemand war in den dunklen Gängen zu sehen. Offenbar hatte Dumbledore seine Leute vorgewarnt... zielstrebig ging er auf eine hohe Eichentür zu und klopfte an.  
  
„Herein."  
  
~*~  
  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah Alexandra, wie Severus die Tür aufstiess. Einerseits war sie neugierig auf das, was der geheimnisvolle Unbekannte ihr wohl bieten würde, andererseits war da diese Angst. Angst davor, auch hier keinen neuen Anfang finden zu können, Angst davor, von Voldemort erwischt zu werden... bockstill stand sie noch immer auf dem Flur, bis Severus sie am Handgelenk packte und in ein mässig beleuchtetes Zimmer hineinführte. Ein Feuer loderte in einem Kamin, und an den Wänden waren einige wenige Fackeln befestigt. Vor dem Kamin stand ein Mann mit langem silbernen Haar. Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu, wandte sich jedoch um, als Severus sich räusperte. Hellblaue Augen musterten Alexandra über den Rand halbmondförmiger Brillengläser. Es war ein sehr alter Mann, obwohl Alexandra nicht hätte schätzen können, wie alt. Sein langer silberner Bart steckte im Gürtel seines dunkelroten Umhangs, und er kam ihr einen Augenblick lang lächerlich vor. Wer steckte denn schon seinen Bart in seinen Gürtel... der Gedanke verflog, als er zu sprechen begann. Seine Stimme war leise, aber klar. Sie verstand jedes Wort, beinahe so, als stünde er direkt neben ihr.  
  
„Sie sind also Alexandra Newton. Severus hat mir erzählt, dass Sie für uns spionieren würden..."  
  
„Vielleicht würde ich das tun, wenn ich wüsste, wer „uns"ist", entgegnete Alexandra. Ihre Stimme hatte einen schärferen Ton angenommen, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte, doch das schien den Mann nicht zu stören. Er lächelte lediglich und deutete auf einen Sessel vor dem Kamin.  
  
„Setzen Sie sich. Ach, Severus – würdest du vielleicht etwas Kürbissaft besorgen? Reden macht durstig..."  
  
Severus verschwand und Alexandra kam der Aufforderung nach. Der Alte liess sich ebenfalls nieder und fuhr damit fort, sie eindringlich zu mustern. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie seine Augen jeden Millimeter ihres Gesichts prüften, so, als suchten sie nach einem Makel. Nach einer Weile sah er nur noch in ihre Augen, was Alexandra noch unangenehmer war. Doch sie sah nicht weg. Schliesslich sprach der Alte wieder.  
  
„Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore", begann er, worauf Alexandra zusammenfuhr. Das war Albus Dumbledore? Der einzige Mann, von dem man sagte, dass Voldemort sich vor ihm fürchte? Ihr ungläubiger Gesichtsausdruck musste Dumbledore aufgefallen sein, denn er lächelte wieder.  
  
„Ich sehe, Sie haben meinen Namen schon gehört. Doch hier geht es nicht um mich. Severus sagte mir, dass Sie ein neues Leben suchen."  
  
Alexandra verzog ihre Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. Nach einem neuen Leben suchen! Wie das nur schon klang! Sie suchte nur nach dem Tod, nach der Erlösung, nach Ruhe und Frieden. Sie wollte nicht mehr leben, und das erste Mal fragte sie sich, warum sie das Angebot des Todessers überhaupt angenommen hatte. Es brachte nichts... zu viel war geschehen, was niemand mehr rückgängig machen könnte. Viel zu viel.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore sah, wie ein spöttisches Lächeln seinen Worten folgte und er wusste, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Nein, die junge Frau vor ihm suchte kein neues Leben... sie suchte den Tod. Und zum wiederholten Male fragte er sich, warum Severus sie retten wollte. Was war es, was das Herz des Todessers erreichte, das doch sonst von nichts und niemandem gerührt wurde? Alexandra Newton war eine sehr unscheinbare Person, wenn auch unbestreitbar hübsch. Doch die schwarzen Augen hatten ihr Feuer verloren, und das dunkle Haar seinen Glanz. Es würde sehr schwer sein, sie aus der Dunkelheit zurückzuholen... doch wenn Snape es versuchen wollte...  
  
~*~  
  
Als Snape mit einem Tablett mit Kürbissaft das Zimmer wieder betrat, sassen Dumbledore und Alexandra sich schweigend gegenüber. Ein spöttisches Lächeln lag auf Alexandras Gesicht, verschwand jedoch sofort, als sie ihn bemerkte. Dumbledore lächelte ihm zu und wedelte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab und ein dritter Sessel und ein kleines Tischchen erschienen. Snape stellte das Tablett ab und setzte sich. Noch immer herrschte Schweigen, bis Dumbledore aufstand und zu einem Fenster trat.  
  
„Sie würden für den Orden des Phönix spionieren... genauso, wie es Severus tut."  
  
Alexandras Augen suchten kurz seine, fixierten dann jedoch wieder Dumbledores Rücken. Sie schwieg noch immer.  
  
„Sie würden dabei ihr Leben riskieren, denn ständig gibt es irgendwo Löcher, die wichtige Informationen an den Feind weitergeben. Sie sind frei, dies zu wählen..."  
  
Snape beobachtete, wie das spöttische Lächeln auf Alexandras Gesicht zurückkehrte. Er wusste, woran sie dachte... ihre Situation war bizarr. Einerseits könnte sie den Orden wählen und das Gebäude wieder heil verlassen, dafür anderswo Schaden nehmen, wenn auch vielleicht in entfernter Zukunft; andererseits könnte sie das Angebot ablehnen, würde dann jedoch den Auroren übergeben und nach Askaban gebracht. Und dort, da war er dich sicher, würde sie nicht lange weiterleben. Wie schon in der Gasse am letzten Morgen stand auf beiden Seiten der Tod, griff mit gierigen Fingern nach ihr... ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Was muss ich tun?"  
  
Dumbledore drehte sich um. In seinem Gesicht lagen zugleich Erleichterung und Sorge. „Nun... erst muss ich Sie zu einem Mitglied des Ordens machen."  
  
~*~  
  
Als Alexandra eine Stunde später alleine die Villa verliess, spukten tausend Dinge in ihrem Kopf herum. Das Ritual, das sie zu einem Mitglied des Phönixordens gemacht hatte... Dumbledore... den Auftrag, alle Informationen, an die sie herankam, ihm zu bringen... und die Angst, die zu ihrem ständigen Begleiter geworden war. Sie fröstelte leicht, als sie den Garten hinter sich liess und in ihre Wohnung disapparierte.  
  
Alexandra musste einen erschrockenen Aufschrei unterdrücken, als sie ihre Küche betrat. Eine schwarze Gestalt stand am Fenster, wandte sich jedoch um, als sie eintrat.  
  
„Wo warst du?", schnarrte eine unangenehme Stimme. Malfoy. Der hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt...  
  
„Was geht dich das an? Und was machst du überhaupt hier? Du hast in meiner Wohnung nichts verloren!"  
  
„Wohnung nennst du das?", spottete er leise. „Abstellraum würde es eher treffen."  
  
„Nicht jeder hat das Geld, sich eine protzige Villa und zehn Hauselfen leisten zu können. Was willst du nun hier?"  
  
„Nun... ich dachte, es wäre nicht schlecht, mal nachzusehen, was unsere Versagerin vom Dienst wieder so alles Dummes anstellt! Der Herr ist sehr enttäuscht von dir, das weisst du, oder?"  
  
„Seit wann schickt er dich, um andere zu beschatten?"  
  
„Er meinte, ich sei für diese Aufgabe besser geeignet als andere, denn von mir weiss er, dass ich solchen Abschaum wie dich niemals schützen würde..."  
  
„Oh, welch nettes Kompliment! Ich fühle mich geehrt!"  
  
Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und begann scheinbar seelenruhig, Tee zu machen. Innerlich aber verdrängte die Angst nun alles andere. Wenn es bereits soweit gekommen war, dass Voldemort sie beschatten liess, würde sie wohl nicht mehr lange zu leben haben. Keiner, den er so genau überprüfte, hatte das. Und ausserdem... Malfoy... ihre Angst vor ihm war beinahe grösser als die vor Voldemort. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie den Tee in eine Tasse goss. Das Zittern wurde stärker, als Malfoy hinter sie trat und ihre Handgelenke mit festem Griff umschloss.  
  
„Na na, wir werden doch nicht etwa Angst haben?" Sie antwortete nicht, sondern schloss nur ihre Augen.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Das Chap gefällt mir schon besser als das letzte... aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: ich bin immer noch reviewsüchtig... also benutzt doch den netten „submit Review"-Button *bettel* ich würd gerne wissen, was ihr von der Story hält. lg Berendis 


	4. Angst

Disclaimer: An meiner Story gehört mir absolut nichts bis auf die Figuren und wenigen Handlungsorte, die meiner Feder entsprungen sind. Die Handlungen sind frei erfunden und ich verdiene (leider *g*) auch kein Geld damit.  
  
Kommentar: Ja, ich weiss, das ist nicht unbedingt lang, aber wenn ich jetzt weitergeschrieben hätte würde ich morgen früh noch dran sitzen... und ein riesengrosses Danke an Maxine01 (ich mag's lieber, wenn ich meine eigenen Charaktere habe und mit denen wirklich ALLES *g* anstellen kann, auch wenn das einigen Leuten nicht gefallen mag...) Talina und Eva Luna *knuddel*  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Angst  
  
Sie spürte, wie Malfoys Finger zu ihren Umhangknöpfen glitten und diese langsam öffneten. Sie wusste, er spürte ihre Angst und freute sich daran. Der Umhang fiel von ihren Schultern und seine Hände suchten einen Weg unter ihren Pullover. Noch immer stand sie stockstill da, bewegte sich nicht. Die Angst lähmte sie, hielt sie davon ab, auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Flecken tanzten vor ihren Augen, und sie versuchte krampfhaft, nicht auf seine Hände zu achten. Aber es gelang ihr nicht. Und mit einer quälenden Sicherheit wusste sie, was nun kommen würde. Es war nicht das erste Mal... Malfoy hatte Gefallen an ihr gefunden, überraschte sie, wenn er Zeit und die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.  
  
Plötzlich liess er von ihr ab. Sie wusste warum, denn auf ihrem linken Unterarm spürte sie deutlich das Brennen des dunklen Mals. Der Herr rief... und das erste Mal in ihrem Leben empfand sie so etwas wie Dankbarkeit für den dunklen Lord. Das Gefühl verflüchtigte sich jedoch sofort, als sie Malfoys Stimme hörte.  
  
„Nun, dann eben ein anderes Mal", knurrte er und disapparierte.  
  
Alexandra hob ihren Umhang auf und legte ihn sich wieder um die Schultern. Ein anderes Mal... ja, er würde wiederkommen... und sie war sich sicher, dass sie Malfoy dann nicht entkommen würde.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore stand noch immer an jenem Fenster, durch das er schon beim Gespräch mit Alexandra Newton gesehen hatte. Seine Gedanken verweilten noch immer bei ihr. Wie alt mochte sie wohl sein? Vielleicht zwanzig, einundzwanzig Jahre. Sehr jung. Und doch war sie schon tiefer in Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit versunken als manch anderer... und nun spionierte sie für ihn. Wieder trug er die Verantwortung für einen Todesser, wieder war es an ihm, jemanden so gut wie möglich zu schützen. Bei Alexandra würde dies wohl recht schwierig werden, denn sie wollte nicht geschützt werden. Für sie war ihre neue Aufgabe nur ein Aufschub, bis sie endgültig den Tod fand... er seufzte. Was würde nur daraus werden... von weitem sah er, wie Snape den Garten verliess. Seine Schritte hatten etwas gehetztes an sich. Voldemort hatte also wieder gerufen...  
  
~*~  
  
Alexandra tauchte inmitten der anderen Todesser an ihrem Platz auf. Alle knieten sie im Staub, alle sahen zu Boden. Alexandra wagte einen kurzen Blick auf Voldemort, sah aber sofort weg, als sie bemerkte, dass seine Augen auf ihr ruhten. Sie schluckte. Das verhiess nichts Gutes...  
  
„Meine Todesser", zischte er leise, „wieder sind uns zahlreiche Aufträge vereitelt worden... das muss aufhören! Ich verlange von euch, dass ihr dem ein Ende macht! Irgendwo in unseren Reihen", seine Augen schweiften über die versammelten Todesser, „lauert ein Verräter. Findet ihn! Denjenigen, der ihn mir bringt, erwartet eine hübsche kleine Belohnung..."  
  
Ein langes Schweigen, in dem wohl jeder Todesser jeden betrachtete und sich fragte, wer der Verräter war... Alexandra konnte nur mit grösster Mühe ein Zittern unterdrücken. Es wäre mehr als nur verräterisch gewesen. Obwohl es ja eigentlich gleich war... sie war ohnehin nichts wert. Voldemorts Stimme zog wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
„Neue Aufträge... Newton, du wirst zusammen mit Malfoy und Nott dafür sorgen, dass die Lovegoods verschwinden. Du weisst, was dich erwartet, wenn du versagst..." Voldemort teilte weiteren Todessern ihre Aufträge zu, doch Alexandra hörte nicht mehr hin. Mit Malfoy...  
  
~*~  
  
Snape sah, wie ein Ausdruck tiefster Furcht sich in Alexandras Augen schlich, als Voldemort ihr ihre Aufgabe zuteilte. Eine Furcht, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte... er musste ein erleichtertes Seufzen unterdrücken, als ihm nichts zugeteilt wurde. So hatte er genügend Zeit, um Dumbledore zu berichten. Voldemort hatte fertig gesprochen und jeder Todesser küsste seinen Umhangsaum und disapparierte dann.  
  
Wieder tauchte er am Rande des alten Anwesens auf. Langsam wurde es dunkel, und die Bäume im verwahrlosten Garten wurden zu Gespenstischen Schatten, die unheilvoll im lauen Wind knarrten. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Noch nie hatte er die Unheimlichkeit der Villa so deutlich gespürt wie jetzt.  
  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er vorhin diese abgrundtiefe Furcht in Alexandras Augen gesehen hatte, vielleicht aber auch einfach daran, dass langsam weisser Nebel aufstieg, jedenfalls hatte er plötzlich das unangenehme Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Wachsam sah er sich um, doch er entdeckte niemanden. Trotzdem liess ihn das Gefühl nicht los. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und klopfte eilig ans grossen Eichentor. Doch niemand öffnete.  
  
~*~  
  
Alexandra stand neben Malfoy und Nott, das Gesicht von der Todessermaske verdeckt. Das Gesicht und die ganze Angst, die darauf lag. Ihr Leben schien nur noch aus Furcht zu bestehen. Nun, da sie für den Orden des Phönix spionierte, war diese noch gewachsen. Ständig glaubte sie, der nächste, der an ihr vorbeiginge, würde plötzlich rufen: „Tötet sie, sie ist eine Verräterin!"Sie verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Einerseits wollte sie sterben, wollte dieser verzehrenden Angst entkommen, andererseits hatte sie Angst vor dem Tod. Angst. Es war ihr Lebensinhalt geworden... und innerlich schrie sie nach Erlösung, doch nichts davon zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, das eine Maske aus weissem Stein war. Undurchlässig, sicher. Sicher... und so verletzlich. Es brauchte nur so wenig, um sie verschwinden zu lassen... Malfoys unangenehme Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
„Newton! Ich hab keine Lust, wegen dir in diesem Auftrag zu versagen, also reiss dich zusammen!"  
  
Sie liess keine Regung erkennen sondern wandte sich Nott zu, der leise den Plan zu erklären begann. Er war mehr als nur simpel... sie würden sich ins Haus schleichen, die Lovegoods töten und dann verschwinden. Um Mitternacht sollte es beginnen. Doch es war erst kurz nach acht, und so standen ihnen fast vier Stunden Warten an dem düsteren und feuchten Ort bevor, an dem sie sich nun befanden. Sie beobachteten das Haus. Alexandras Gedanken konzentrierten sich jedoch nicht auf ihre Aufgabe. Sie schweiften ab, liessen Bilder an ihr vorüberziehen, Bilder, die sie längst vergessen haben sollte. Aber für sie gab es kein Vergessen... würde es niemals geben. Immer ältere Erinnerungen kamen in ihr hoch, und es waren die schlimmsten ihres ganzen Lebens. Die Weihnachtsferien ihres sechsten Jahres auf Durmstrang...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sie sass mit ihrer Familie vor dem Kamin ihres kleinen Ferienhäuschens. Sie waren in die Berge gefahren... ihre Mutter hatte mal wieder richtigen Schnee sehen wollen. Hatte sie gesagt. Doch Alexandra wusste, es ging um etwas anderes. Ihre Eltern flohen, flohen vor den Schwarzmagiern, die sie als Anhänger Voldemorts gewinnen wollten. Sie hatten es ihr nicht gesagt, doch sie wusste es... sie hatte die Briefe gesehen, die Gespräche mitangehört, und die Furcht in den Augen ihrer Eltern längst entdeckt... doch sie liess sich nichts anmerken. Stattdessen sass sie vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden und spielte mit ihrem älteren Bruder Schach. Draussen heulte ein kalter Wintersturm, doch drinnen war es warm. Sie fühlte sich geborgen wie lange nicht mehr, wusste, dass sie hierher gehörte. Es war ihre Familie. Doch der Frieden wurde plötzlich gestört. Jemand klopfte an die Tür. Ihr Vater stand auf, um sie zu öffnen. Durch das Pfeifen des Windes waren laute Stimmen zu hören, Stimmen, die stritten. Dann war ein Zauberspruch zu hören und ein grellgrünes Licht beschien den Flur, der durch die geöffnete Wohnzimmertür zu sehen war. Instinktiv tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, fand ihn jedoch nicht. Fieberhaft liess sie ihre Blicke im Wohnzimmer herumschweifen, bis ihr einfiel, dass ihr Zauberstab auf ihrem Zimmer lag. So richtete sie ihre Augen auf die Tür und wartete zitternd auf das, was kommen sollte. Drei Zauberer in schwarzen Umhängen und mit Masken, die ihre Gesichter verdeckten, traten ein, einer liess den leblosen Körper ihres Vaters vor sich herschweben. Ihre Mutter schrie auf und zückte ebenfalls den Zauberstab, doch wurde sie gleich darauf von einem grünen Lichtblitz getroffen. Sie war tot. Fassungslos starrte Alexandra auf die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Ihr Bruder sprang auf, sagte etwas, worauf eine der Gestalten lachte und seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Noch ein grüner Lichtblitz flammte auf... dann sah sie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen, dass die drei sich nun ihr zuwandten, sie ansprachen... doch sie verstand nichts, sie hörte die Worte, und verstand nichts von dem, was gesagt wurde. Ein heiseres Lachen... eine Hand, die ihren Arm packte...  
  
*Flashback Ende*  
  
Von weitem hörte sie eine Glocke zwölfmal schlagen. Mitternacht. Mit grösster Mühe verdrängte sie die grausamen Szenen, die sich noch immer vor ihren Augen abspielten und packte ihren Zauberstab. Sie hatte einen Auftrag zu erfüllen, wenn sie ihn auch nicht tun wollte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Snape Dumbledore benachrichtigt hatte...  
  
~*~  
  
Snape klopfte noch einmal an. Warum öffnete niemand? Er war unmöglich, irgendjemand war immer hier. Einen Zauber konnte er nicht sprechen, denn die Tür konnte nur von innen geöffnet werden. Ungeduldig schlug er mit einer Faust gegen das alte Holz, was jedoch nur dazu führte, dass seine Hand nun schmerzte. Aber er spürte es nicht. Verdammt, er musste zu Dumbledore! Ein Anschlag war für heute Abend geplant, und wenn die Lovegoods nicht sofort gewarnt würden, wären sie so gut wie tot. Endlich sprang die Tür auf und er konnte das Gesicht von Moody erkennen. Ungeduldig drängte Snape sich an dem Auroren vorbei, war schon halb den Gang hinunter zum Kaminzimmer gegangen, als Moodys Stimme erklang.  
  
„Er ist nicht mehr da, Snape. Brauchst also gar nicht da runter zu gehen."  
  
„Er ist nicht mehr da?"  
  
„Ja. Du hast ihn um zehn Minuten verpasst."  
  
Verdammt. DAS war alles andere als gut.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Winzig kleine Frage: hat wer Lust, das hier beta zu lesen??? Wenn ja: Mail an berendis123@yahoo.de ... 


	5. Unruhe

Disclaimer: An meiner Story gehört mir absolut nichts bis auf die Figuren und wenigen Handlungsorte, die meiner Feder entsprungen sind. Die Handlungen sind frei erfunden und ich verdiene (leider *g*) auch kein Geld damit.  
  
Kommentar: Tja, AdD wird jetzt wohl nicht mehr so häufig geupt werden... die ersten 4 Chaps hatte ich auf Vorrat, die neuen muss ich erst mal schreiben... die Schule ist auch nicht ohne (obwohl ich jetzt bald Ferien hab). Aber ich werd mich bemühen...  
  
Natürlich wie immer ein grosses Danke an meine Reviewerin Maxine01 (sag ich ja schon lange...*g* Malfoy wird voraussichtlich eine grössere Rolle spielen. Gewöhn dich also dran...)  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Unruhe  
  
Snape fluchte leise vor sich hin. Moody beäugte ihn mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
  
„Na, so wichtig wird es wohl nicht sein..."  
  
„Wenn du glaubst, dass die Tatsache, dass noch heute Abend ein Anschlag auf die Lovegoods stattfinden soll unwichtig ist..."  
  
Snape sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht und genoss für einen kurzen Augenblick den Ausdruck des Entsetzens, den er durch seine Worte hervorgerufen hatte, wandte sich dann aber sofort wieder dem grossen Problem zu, das er nun hatte. Oder besser gesagt: das Alexandra hatte. Moody stand noch immer starr an der Tür, bis plötzlich wieder Leben in ihn kam.  
  
„Aus dem Weg, Snape!", knurrte er und wollte sich an dem Todesser vorbeidrängen. Doch dieser hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, dass Moody die Sache angehen würde. Er hätte wohl kaum Verständnis dafür, wenn Snape ihm sagte, dass einer der Todesser, welche die Lovegoods angreifen würden, eine Spionin des Ordens war. Er würde es nicht glauben...  
  
„Wo willst du hin?"  
  
„Wohin wohl! Den verfluchten Todessern das Handwerk legen!"  
  
„Was soviel heisst wie sie nach Askaban zu sperren oder gegebenenfalls zu töten."  
  
„Genau. Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg!"  
  
„Dumbledore wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn du mit allen Todessern so verfährst!", murmelte Snape, musste nun den Auroren jedoch durchlassen. Alexandra würde auf sich gestellt sein... er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie früh genug aus dem Schlamassel herauskam.  
  
~*~  
  
„Newton! Beeil dich! Wir haben nicht die ganze nacht Zeit!"Notts Stimme klang gepresst und nervös. Ein kaum sichtbares, spöttisches Lächeln huschte über Alexandras Gesicht. Ganz offenbar war sie nicht die einzige, die Angst hatte... sie schloss ihre Finger noch ein wenig kräftiger um ihren Zauberstab und folgte dann den beiden Männern zum Haus, in dem ihre Opfer wohnten. Die Lichter waren bereits vor einer Stunde ausgegangen, man hatte die drei Todesser also nicht bemerkt. Und genau das war es, was Alexandra Angst machte. Der Verdacht, dass Severus es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht geschafft hatte, Dumbledore zu warnen, setzte sich in ihrem Kopf fest. Und die altbekannte, alles verzehrende Angst kroch wieder hoch... Sie wusste, würde sie vor die Aufgabe gestellt, einen Menschen zu töten, würde sie kläglich versagen. Und dann wäre es nur eine Frage von Stunden, bis sie tot war... sie versuchte, das aufkommende Zittern vor Malfoy und Nott zu verstecken, was ihr aber kaum gelang. In diesem Moment verfluchte sie sich selbst. Warum konnte sie auch nie ruhig bleiben... am Ende hätte sie sich verraten, bevor sie noch das Haus erreicht hatte. Sie hatte sich jedoch noch immer nicht unter Kontrolle, als Nott mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die Tür aufspringen liess. Langsam folgte sie ihm, hinter ihr trat Malfoy ein. In ihrem Blickfeld tauchte ein schmaler Gang auf, von dem mehrere Türen wegführten. Malfoy hatte sich an die spitze gesetzt und ging zielstrebig auf eine Treppe am Ende des Ganges zu. Mit klopfendem Herzen folgte Alexandra ihm, in der Hoffnung, er würde nicht bemerken, dass sie kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stand...  
  
~*~  
  
Snape tigerte unruhig im Kaminzimmer auf und ab. Ständig wanderten seine Blicke zu einer grossen Standuhr in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Ihre Zeiger bewegten sich stetig und mit grossen Sprüngen vorwärts. Das Nichtstun bekam ihm nicht... seine Gedanken liessen die verrücktesten Horrorszenarien entstehen, eines unglaublicher als das andere... und doch nicht unmöglich. Das Wesentliche an diesen Gedanken war, dass jedes Mal Alexandra auf eine andere Art und Weise getötet wurde... er bekam die junge Frau einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf. Er hatte zuerst Moody begleiten wollen, doch dieser hatte ihn mit der Begründung, dass es viel zu riskant wäre, Snape mitzunehmen, im Kaminzimmer eingeschlossen. Ohne seinen Zauberstab. Seine Wut auf den Auroren war noch längst nicht abgekühlt... doch wusste er, dass Moody recht hatte. Voldemort war nicht dumm... er würde sofort merken, dass Snape nicht der war, für den er sich ausgab, wenn er versuchen würde, Alexandra zu helfen. Ein resigniertes Seufzen kam über seine Lippen. Trotz aller Vernunft wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als Alexandra irgendwie helfen zu können... ihr zu helfen und sie zu retten. Er wusste, er durfte nicht so denken, durfte nicht zulassen, dass Alexandra für ihn wichtig wurde. Für Voldemort wäre es ein Triumph, er hätte neue Mittel, Snape unter Druck zu stellen und sich seinen Gehorsam zu versichern... Ein weiteres Seufzen war zu hören. Was hatte dieses Mädchen nur mit ihm angestellt? Was war an ihr so besonders, dass sie sein Innerstes berühren konnte, mit nur einem Blick aus traurigen grauen Augen? Was liess ihn um ihr Leben fürchten? Was...  
  
~*~  
  
Zögernd folgte Alexandra Malfoy die Treppe hinauf. Es war dunkel um sie herum, sie konnte nichts erkennen und war so auf ihre anderen Sinne gestellt, die sich augenblicklich verschärft hatten. Sie hörte jedes noch so kleine Geräusch und es schien ihr, als würde das Tappen der drei Paar Füsse lauter klingen als eine Elefantenherde. Unvermittelt hielt Malfoy vor ihr an und sie wäre beinahe in seinen Rücken geknallt, hätte sie sich nicht im letzten Moment an einem Stuhl festgehalten, der durch einen schwachen Strahl Mondlicht belichtete wurde. Malfoy hatte das natürlich bemerkt und sie spürte, wie er ihr wütende Blicke zuwarf. Das verhiess nichts Gutes für sie... mit Mühe schob sie den Gedanken an ihn beiseite und versuchte, sich auf die vor ihr liegende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Doch auch das fiel ihr nicht leicht... sie wusste, was sie erwartete. Malfoy und Nott würden von ihr verlangen, die Lovegoods zu töten, während sie selber sich keinen Finger schmutzig machten. Und sie wusste... sie konnte es nicht. Und diesmal würde Snape nicht auftauchen und sie aus ihrer misslichen Lage befreien... diesmal war sie auf sich gestellt. Sie hatte es so oft getan... warum sollte sie es ein letztes Mal nicht auch noch tun können? Es sprach nichts dagegen... doch, korrigierte sie sich selbst. Die Alpträume, die immer schlimmer wurden... und das Versprechen, das sie Dumbledore abgegeben hatte. Sie hatte sich dem alten Mann und dem Orden verpflichtet, doch noch am selben Tag würde sie ihn bereits wieder enttäuschen müssen. Ein leichtes Seufzen entwich ihren Lippen, das jedoch ungehört in der dunklen Stille verhallte. Für einen Augenblick war sie allein in diesem Haus... für einen kurzen Moment war niemand mehr da, der ihr etwas antun konnte... Das Gefühl verschwand, als sie eine Hand an ihrer Schulter spürte. Nott hatte sie gepackt und schob sie nun energisch in den Raum hinein.  
  
~*~  
  
Snape schrak zusammen, als die Standuhr Mitternacht schlug. Noch immer war Moody nicht zurück... geschweige denn Alexandra. Er war noch immer im Kaminzimmer eingeschlossen und wurde mit jeder Sekunde ungeduldiger. Er wollte etwas tun... und sei es nur die winzigste Sache. Doch er konnte nicht... eingesperrt wie ein wildes Tier, sass er hier in dieser düsteren Villa und wartete... wartete, bis ihm gesagt wurde, dass Alexandra ihre Aufgabe geschafft, jedoch von Moody gefasst worden war... oder dass sie versagt hatte und nun irgendwo von Voldemort getötet wurde... es gab nur diese zwei Möglichkeiten. Und beide waren erschreckend. Noch keinen Tag in Dumbledores Diensten und schon würde sie nicht mehr spionieren können, denn der Tod griff an diesem düsteren Abend gieriger nach ihr als sonst. Allerdings war es ja augenscheinlich das, was Alexandra wollte. Sie wollte mit ihrem Leben abschliessen, endlich Frieden finden... Unvermittelt fragte er sich, warum sie nie versucht hatte, Selbstmord zu begehen. Es wäre doch die einfachste aller Möglichkeiten gewesen... es gab genügend Gifte, die zu einem schnellen Tod führten, genügend hohe Gebäude, von denen man sich stürzen konnte... warum hatte sie es nie getan? Warum wollte sie sterben, machte jedoch selbst nicht den letzten Schritt?  
  
~*~  
  
Ein unkontrolliertes Zittern überkam sie und sie hatte Mühe, ihren Zauberstab in ihrer Hand zu halten. Nott schien es jedoch nicht zu bemerken und schob sie zielstrebig weiter in den dunklen Raum hinein. Ihre Augen, die bereits an die Düsternis gewöhnt waren, erkannten ein grosses Bett in dem zwei Gestalten lagen. Malfoy deutete auf Alexandra und dann auf das Bett. Sie schluckte und hob mit noch immer zitternder Hand ihren Zauberstab. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass es ganz einfach wäre, dass sie nur zwei Worte zu sagen bräuchte und es wäre vorbei... doch wie bei dem kleinen Mädchen konnte sie den tödlichen Fluch nicht aussprechen. Zu stark war ihr Gewissen, zu gross die Angst vor noch schlimmeren Alpträumen... und der Wunsch, keine unschuldigen Menschenleben mehr zu nehmen... sie wollte nicht länger Richterin sein, wollte nicht anderen den Tod bringen, nicht länger Botin des Bösen sein... doch sie hatte keine Wahl. Die ernüchternde Wahrheit war, dass sie sterben würde, weigerte sie sich; und obwohl sie nichts mehr wollte als Frieden zu finden hatte sie vor nichts mehr Angst als vor dem Tod. Es war ein Widerspruch in sich... doch würde sie den Tod in Kauf nehmen müssen, wenn sie ruhen wollte. Langsam liess sie ihre Hand hinabsinken, achtete nicht auf die Blicke, die ihr Malfoy und Nott zuwarfen. Es zählte nicht... war egal, was die beiden dachten. Von unten drangen Geräusche hoch. Schritte, die schnell näher kamen, leise, gezischte Anweisungen... Auroren. Ihre beiden Begleiter warfen sich panische Blicke zu und Alexandra konnte sehen, dass sie versuchten zu apparieren. Versuchten, wohlgemerkt... ein Schutzzauber war über sie gelegt worden. Sie würden kämpfen müssen... Lichtblitze schossen durch die geöffnete Tür. Alexandra sah, wie einer direkt auf sie zusauste... hörte das leise Sirren des roten Lichts... spürte, wie die Kraft sie traf und umwarf, wie sie auf dem Boden aufschlug und dann alles schwarz wurde...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Tut mir leid, wenn in diesem Chap die Stimmung nicht so gut rüberkam. Draussen ist's fantastisches Wetter und ich hab jetzt praktisch Ferien... hab zwar „My Immortal"rauf und runter gehört, aber hat nichts genützt... ich hab die Düsternis nicht so ganz hingekriegt wie ich's gewollt hab. *seufz* Ich hoff aber trotzdem, dass euch „Aus der Dunkelheit"immer noch gefällt... und noch mal: hat wer Lust, das Beta zu lesen??? 


	6. Dunkelheit

Disclaimer: An meiner Story gehört mir absolut nichts bis auf die Figuren und wenigen Handlungsorte, die meiner Feder entsprungen sind. Die Handlungen sind frei erfunden und ich verdiene (leider *g*) auch kein Geld damit.  
  
Kommentar: Der Beta-Reader Job ist vergeben... aber trotzdem ein Danke an alle, die sich gemeldet haben. Da ich ja fürs letzte Chappi keine Reviews gekriegt hab *sniff* gibt's hier auch keine Danksagung... aber an meine Beta-Reader Günni (ähm... warum krieg ich keine Antwort von dir???) und Oriona: DANKE! *umknuddel*  
  
Ach, und noch ne kleine Anmerkung: Oriona hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass es vielleicht nicht ganz so klar ist, wann das ganze spielt. Hier jetzt offiziell: Aus der Dunkelheit spielt VOR Voldemorts Fall... also wundert euch nicht, wenn Snape ein bisschen sehr OOC ist!  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Dunkelheit  
  
Snape war auf einen Stuhl gesunken und eingeschlafen, wachte jedoch sofort auf, als die Tür zum Kaminzimmer aufging. Moody und Dumbledore standen darin. Das Gesicht des Auroren sah sehr zufrieden aus, während das des alten Mannes Besorgnis und Kummer zeigte. Langsam stand Snape auf und sah Dumbledore fragend an. Dieser runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts. Moody jedoch liess ein kaltes Lächeln sehen und sagte: „Wir haben sie alle drei. Ab sofort dürfen sie in Askaban verrotten..."  
  
Snape sah zu Boden. Sie war also in Askaban... Er wollte nicht wissen, wie es Alexandra nun ging... Askaban war der grösste Alptraum eines jeden Zauberers, verhasst und gefürchtet. Und nun war Alexandra dort... nicht tot, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte, lebendig und bei vollem Bewusstsein. Lange würde sie dort allerdings kaum überleben, sie, die nur noch so wenig vom Leben hielt... Ein leises Räuspern Dumbledores riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Severus, ich glaube, wir müssen reden."  
  
Damit hatte er Moody unmissverständlich erklärt, dass dieser zu gehen hatte. Der Auror kam der stummen Aufforderung nach, auch wenn er Dumbledore und seinen Spion mit argwöhnischen Blicken bedachte. Als er schliesslich draussen war seufzte Dumbledore auf.  
  
„So hätte es nicht kommen sollen."  
  
„Nein..."  
  
Schweigen. Snape studierte noch immer den Boden. Er wollte Alexandra aus Askaban herausholen... Malfoy und vielleicht sogar Nott würden sicher befreit, doch sie... sie war zu wertlos, Voldemort würde sie mit Freuden bei den Dementoren lassen... aber vielleicht gab es Hoffnung. Vielleicht wollte Voldemort selbst mit Alexandra abschliessen, vielleicht brauchte er sie für schmutzige Arbeiten... vielleicht würde er auch sie befreien. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das waren ihm zu viele Vielleichts... definitiv viel zu viele. Er wollte sichergehen, dass sie auch wirklich wieder Sonnenlicht erblicken konnte.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore betrachtete den Mann vor sich. Er starrte auf den Boden, als würde dort etwas besonderes sein. Er schien nachzudenken, schüttelte den Kopf als würden ihm die Gedanken nicht gefallen und er wolle sie vertreiben...  
  
„Severus. Sie wird da rauskommen. Sie ist noch nicht am Ende."  
  
„Ihr Leben bedeutet ihr nichts."  
  
„Ihr nicht, aber anderen. Und Askaban ist kein Ort, an dem ein Zauberer gerne stirbt. Ich bin sicher, Alexandra will nicht dort sterben."  
  
„Wie soll sie denn da raus kommen? Wie...?"  
  
„So wie ich Voldemort einschätze, wird er mindestens Malfoy befreien wollen. Und Alexandra und Nott wird er auch hinausholen, denn sein Stolz verbietet es ihm, seine Anhänger in unseren Händen zu wissen. Sicher, eine Strafe wird sie erwarten, weil der Anschlag misslungen ist... aber alles ist besser als Askaban."  
  
Snape nickte leicht, doch seine Gedanken schienen an einem ganz anderen Ort zu sein. Dumbledore musste trotz der ernsten Situation leicht schmunzeln. Alexandra schien seinem Spion nicht mehr aus dem Kopf zu gehen...  
  
~*~  
  
Dunkle Schatten umgaben sie, schrille Schreie betäubten ihre Ohren, Kälte liess jede Bewegung unmöglich werden. Durch einen Nebelschleier erkannte sie dicke Steinmauern, starke Gitter und davor grosse Gestalten in Kapuzenumhängen... von ihnen ging die Kälte aus, die sich in einer dicken Schicht um ihr Herz legte, alle glücklichen Erinnerungen aus ihr verbannten und nur das Schlechte zurückliessen... schreckliche Erfahrungen, voll Blut, voll Tod... Verbrechen... Angst, die sich ihrer bemächtigte, mehr denn je den Wunsch nach dem Ende in ihr aufsteigen liess, der Drang, einfach den schwarzen Wellen nachzugeben, die sie überfluteten, in kalter Dunkelheit zu ertrinken...  
  
Ihre Seele schrie nach Erlösung, wollte, dass es aufhörte, dass die Schreie aufhörten, ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken strömen zu lassen... sie wollte klar sehen oder aber alles in Düsternis versinken lassen, nur die grauen Nebelfetzen sollten verschwinden... eine Sehnsucht nach Wärme, Geborgenheit, starken Armen, die sie festhielten und vergessen liessen... Dinge, die nur noch als Bruchstücke in ihrer Erinnerung existierten, die mehr und mehr von grausamen Bildern verdeckt wurden... keine Wärme, keine Geborgenheit, kein Vergessen... niemals wieder...  
  
~*~  
  
Snape war wieder auf dem Friedhof. Voldemort hatte eine Versammlung einberufen, in der die Befreiung der gefangenen Todesser besprochen werden sollte. Dumbledore hatte Recht behalten. Der dunkle Lord sprühte vor Zorn, einerseits, weil schon wieder ein Vorhaben missglückt war, andererseits, weil einer seiner besten und treuesten Todesser zusammen mit zwei anderen in Askaban sass. Snape konnte ihn beinahe verstehen... welch Schmach musste es für Voldemort sein... gerade rief er die Namen jener aus, die Askaban stürmen sollten. Mit leisem Bedauern stellte er fest, dass er nicht dazu eingeteilt worden war. Stattdessen:  
  
„Snape! Du wirst mir einen Trank brauen!"  
  
Da stand er nun und braute Veritaserum. Veritaserum, das Voldemort Alexandra einflössen und ihr damit die Wahrheit entlocken würde... er würde ihr Verderben bedeuten, denn wenn Voldemort auch nur eine Vermutung eines Verrats ihrerseits hätte würde sie sofort sterben. Sie war zu wertlos und das Risiko, dass sie etwas verriet zu gross. Und für ihn gab es keinen Ausweg... er musste den Trank brauen, ohne Widerspruch, machtlos gegen die Unterdrückung seines Herrn... Frust und Ärger über seine Unfähigkeit, etwas daran zu ändern, liessen den Trank vor ihm gefährlich zischen. Er versuchte, sich zusammenzureissen, was ihm aber nur mit grosser Mühe gelang. Zu stark hielten ihn seine Gefühle von seiner Arbeit ab, liessen seine Gedanken ständig zu jener Person wandern, die ihn nicht mehr losliess, stets lauerte irgendwo in einem Winkel seines Gehirns das Bild ihres Gesichts, nur um zu den unmöglichsten Zeitpunkten vor seinen Augen aufzusteigen...  
  
~*~  
  
Eisige Kälte, die sie erstarren liess... undurchdringliche Dunkelheit, die ihr Angst machte... nur weit entfernt ein schwaches Flackern wie von einer Kerze, die bald ausgehen würde. Sie versuchte, nicht darauf zu achten, wollte endgültig in Dunkelheit versinken, endlich Ruhe, das Ende finden. Doch ihre Neugier siegte... sie wollte wissen, was dieses Licht in der Dunkelheit ihrer Welt zu suchen hatte. Es gehörte nicht hierher, für sie gab es kein Licht mehr...würde es nie wieder geben... ein Gesicht tauchte auf, undeutlich und verschleiert, doch es reichte, um dunkle Augen erkennen zu können... ein winziges Lächeln, eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf...  
  
Hände schüttelten sie grob. Mühsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und fand sich in der von ihr so gehassten Welt wieder. Eine kalte, unangenehme Stimme, die ihr immer wieder grausame Erinnerungen vor Augen rief, erklang.  
  
„Newton, verdammt! Reiss dich zusammen und komm mit!"  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schleifte der Mensch, dem diese Stimme gehörte, mit sich. Sie hatte Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, spürte sie doch noch immer die unmittelbare Gegenwart dunkler Gestalten, die ihr Alpträume schickten. Sie hörte leise, gehetzte Stimmen, konnte jedoch den Sinn dessen, was sie sagten, nicht ergreifen. Ihre Sicht war wieder trüb geworden, die ganze Welt lag hinter einem grauen Nebel versteckt, der ihr beinahe unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Wie in Trance stolperte sie weiter, wäre gefallen, hätte nicht die kalte Hand sie noch immer festgehalten. Wäre gestorben, hätte nicht Malfoy sie zurückgeholt...  
  
~*~  
  
Vorsichtig füllte er das Veritaserum in eine kleine Flasche, immer darauf bedacht, keinen Tropfen zu verschütten. Er wusste, es wäre besser gewesen, hätte er durch einen dummen Zufall den Kessel umgestossen, doch Voldemort brauchte den Trank nicht unbedingt, um seinen Opfern das zu entlocken, was er wissen wollte. Er hatte ganz andere Möglichkeiten... doch die wollte Snape Alexandra ersparen. Lieber Veritaserum trinken als vom dunklen Lord beinahe zu Tode gefoltert werden... mit derselben Vorsicht, wie er den Trank abgefüllt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Salon. Voldemort sass in dem hohen Lehnstuhl, das Gesicht im Dunkel verborgen. Vor ihm auf dem Boden kauerten drei Gestalten, und Snape erkannte ohne Mühe eine von ihnen als Alexandra. Sie sah nicht auf, als er Voldemort stumm die Flasche reichte, doch er konnte erkennen, wie ein Zittern durch ihren Körper lief. Sie hatte Angst... das konnte man deutlich erkennen. Noch immer ohne ein Wort zu sagen stellte er sich auf eine Geste Voldemorts in den Schatten neben dessen Sessel. Er wollte nicht mitansehen, geschweige denn hören, was nun kam... aber er würde nicht darum herumkommen. Seine Blicke fixierten Alexandra, versuchten, die ihren auffangen zu können, doch sie sah noch immer nicht auf...  
  
„Ihr habt versagt!", zischte da Voldemort neben ihm und er schrak unwillkürlich etwas zusammen. Der dunkle Lord war ernsthaft wütend... er fragte sich, ob Alexandra den nächsten Morgen wohl noch erleben würde und hoffte inständig, dass es so sein würde.  
  
~*~  
  
Noch immer verwirrten Nebelfetzen ihre Sicht und ihre Kopfschmerzen drangen erbarmungslos auf sie ein. Neben all dem hatte sie inzwischen realisiert, dass sie vor Voldemort kniete. Sie hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, wie sie dahin gekommen war, ihre Erinnerung bestand nur aus undeutlichen Bildern, eines verwirrender als das andere. Bis zurück zu jenem Moment in beklemmender Dunkelheit... sie könnte jetzt, genau in diesem Moment tot sein, müsste nicht mehr krampfhaft ihre Sinne daran hindern, alles um sie verschwinden zu lassen, könnte endlich Ruhe haben... es könnte vorbei sein, sie hätte alles gehabt, was sie je haben wollte... Frieden... sie hörte mehr, als dass sie es sah, wie jemand an ihr vorbeiging. Mit grösster Anstrengung wagte sie, einen Blick auf die Gestalt zu werfen. Es war Snape... und mit einem Male wusste sie, wem die Augen aus ihrem Fiebertraum gehört hatten. Es waren die seinen gewesen, sein Lächeln, seine Stimme... hätte sie im Tod wirklich alles gehabt, was sie sich wünschte? Hätte sie in vernichtender Dunkelheit gefunden, wonach sie seit ihrem siebzehnten Lebensjahr suchte? Nein... Wärme, Geborgenheit, Hilfe, all dass wäre endgültig verloren gewesen, der Tod hätte ihr die letzten Hoffnungen genommen, dies jemals wieder zu finden... ein winziger Schimmer von Hoffnung stieg in ihr auf, liess sie gefasst auf das sehen was nun kommen würde... sie wusste, er, der diese Hoffnung in ihr geweckt hatte, war da, stand irgendwo in diesem Raum, sah sie in eben jenem Moment an... 


	7. Schrecken

Disclaimer: An meiner Story gehört mir absolut nichts bis auf die Figuren und wenigen Handlungsorte, die meiner Feder entsprungen sind. Die Handlungen sind frei erfunden und ich verdiene (leider *g*) auch kein Geld damit.  
  
Kommentar: Tja, mal sehen, wie die Reaktionen auf dieses Kapitel sind... ich persönlich find's ja schrecklich, aber Oriona meinte, ich solle es ruhig online-stellen. Also ich bin an nix Schuld! ^,~ Ich hab natürlich nicht gegen ein kleines Ostergeschenk in From eines Reviews... *ganz lieb schau*  
  
Und diesmal gab's wieder ein Review *jubel*: danke an Eva Luna (wer weiss, ob dieser Hoffnungsschimmer auch bleibt...*fg*)  
  
Und so ganz nebenbei: Frohe Ostern! *sich mit einem riesen schokohasen in eine ecke verzieh und ihn ganz alleine auffutter*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Schrecken  
  
Die kalte Stimme ihres Herrn hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder, berührte sie jedoch nicht. Die Angst war noch immer da, doch ein warmes Gefühl hatte sich zwischen Alexandra und ihre Angst gestellt. Sie war da, vermochte jedoch nicht, die Fieberträume zurückzubringen... doch als Malfoys Stimme neben ihr erklang, erlosch die Wärme, zurück blieb wieder nur die Kälte, und die Angst... Malfoy, der ihr so viel mehr angetan hatte, als selbst Voldemort und seine übrigen Todesser zusammen, schaffte es auch hier, ihr das letzte Stückchen Geborgenheit zu nehmen, brachte es fertig, das, was sie erkannt hatte, verschwinden zu lassen... wie sie ihn dafür hasste! Er zerstörte ihr Leben, fand Freude daran, benutzte sie und ließ sie nicht sterben, wenn sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Ihr Hass war grenzenlos... sie würde selbst soweit gehen, ihr Gewissen mit einem weiteren Mord zu belasten, wenn er nur aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würde, wenn sie nur nie wieder in diese kalten grauen Augen blicken müsste, mit dem Wissen, ihm wehrlos ausgeliefert zu sein. Sie würde alles dafür tun... und wusste gleichzeitig, dass sie es doch nicht tun würde. Nie hätte sie den Mut, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen, nie wieder würde sie ohne ihre Angst leben können. Er hatte sie dazu verdammt... er war ihr persönlicher Alptraum, und nie würde sie sich von ihm befreien können.  
  
Sie zitterte leicht, als sie mehr spürte als sah, wie Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete. Kurz darauf explodierte ihre Welt in unendlichem Schmerz, größer, als jemals zuvor, und doch würde er nie so tief gehen können, wie ihre seelischen Wunden...  
  
~*~  
  
Snape schloss seine Augen, als Voldemort einen Cruciatus auf Alexandra losließ. Dass die anderen beiden auch damit belegt wurden, nahm er gar nicht mehr wahr... er hörte nur ihre Schreie und wünschte sich, er könnte etwas für sie tun. Sie tat ihm Leid... warum konnte Voldemort sie nicht in Ruhe lassen? Warum sah er nicht, dass sie diesen Belastungen unmöglich standhalten konnte? Sie war wertlos für ihn, warum also konnte er sie nicht freigeben? Nur aus Stolz... Stolz und Freude am Leid anderer. Voldemort freute sich an Alexandras offensichtlicher Schwäche, weidete sich an ihrer Angst und Verzweiflung. Es war das, was ihm seine Macht bestätigte, das, was ihn zum gefürchtesten Zauberer der Welt machte.  
  
Abrupt endeten die Schreie und Snape öffnete seine Augen wieder. Alexandra lag neben Malfoy und Nott auf dem Boden, nicht mehr als ein zitterndes Häufchen.  
  
„Schafft sie weg!"  
  
Voldemort deutete mit einer abschätzigen Geste auf die drei Todesser. Snape machte einen Schritt nach vorne, ebenso zwei andere, die im Schatten von Voldemorts Sessel gewartet hatten. Vorsichtig lud er sich Alexandra auf die Arme und versuchte, ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen ihrerseits zu ignorieren. Es wäre viel zu auffällig gewesen, hätte er hier vor Voldemorts Augen versucht, ihr zu helfen. Es musste warten. So ging er nur hinter den anderen beiden, die Malfoy und Nott mit einem Schwebezauber vor sich her dirigierten, her.  
  
~*~  
  
Sanfte Dunkelheit umfing sie, Dunkelheit, die ihre Schmerzen linderte. Doch langsam wurde es immer heller... die Schmerzen kamen wieder, schlimmer als selbst zu jenem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie mit dem Cruciatus belegt worden war... sanfte Hände berührten ihre Stirn und sie schrak unwillkürlich zusammen. Sie war solche Berührungen nicht gewohnt... nicht mehr. Die Finger verschwanden, machten einem kühlen Stück Stoff Platz. Kaltes Wasser tröpfelte über ihr Gesicht, es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, und doch ließ es sie schaudern. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal solche Berührungen verspürt? Sie wusste es nicht... konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern. Es schien so lange her zu sein, Jahre, Menschenleben, Zeitalter... Erinnerungen wie diese waren längst aus ihr verbannt, das einzig Schöne, was es in ihrem Leben je gegeben hatte, hatte schon lange den grausamen Gedanken Platz gemacht. Und nun, an diesem Punkt, wo das Leben für sie eine Qual geworden war, sollte es noch einmal solche Gefühle geben? Wusste sie denn überhaupt noch, was Gefühle waren? Wusste dieser jemand, der diese Empfindungen bei ihr auslöste, was er ihr damit antat? Dass er sie noch weiter von der Erlösung entfernte, weil er es ihr schwer machte zu gehen? Vielleicht... doch konnte sie es nicht sagen. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, wer es war... womöglich war sie schon wieder auf Malfoy hereingefallen, obwohl es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, dass dieser sie jemals so berühren würde. So öffnete sie vorsichtig ihre Augen... und blickte in ein dunkles Gegenpaar, das sie mit einem besorgten Funkeln musterte. Die Augen entfernten sich und verschwanden aus ihrem Blickfeld. Stattdessen erklang nun eine ihr nur zu bekannte Stimme, die ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte.  
  
„Wie geht's dir?"  
  
Sie versuchte zu antworten, musste jedoch erkennen, dass ihre Stimme ihr nicht gehorchte. So nickte sie nur leicht, was ein „Gut"symbolisieren sollte.  
  
~*~  
  
Ein winziges Lächeln und ein Kopfnicken folgten auf seine Frage. Hatte sie ihn erkannt? Oder glaubte sie, jemand anderen bei sich zu haben? Woher kam das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, das noch immer die Spuren der letzten Tage aufwies? Warum antwortete sie nicht? Er seufzte leise... wahrscheinlich waren ihre Sinne noch immer zu getrübt, als dass sie ihn erkannt hatte. Warum sollte sie auch... sie hatte sich wohl kaum seine Augenfarbe oder den Klang seiner Stimme gemerkt. Er seufzte leise und erhob sich von dem Stuhl, auf dem er die ganze letzte Nacht verbrachte hatte. Nicht einmal war er von Alexandras Seite gewichen, die von schrecklichen Fieberträumen geschüttelt worden war. Askaban war ihr nicht bekommen, genauso wenig Voldemorts Folter. Doch Madam Pomfrey, die von Dumbledore aus Hogwarts gerufen worden war, hatte sie so weit wie möglich geheilt. Allerdings schien die Heilerin sehr besorgt zu sein... sie war vor einer Stunde zu Dumbledore gegangen und bisher nicht wiedergekommen. Langsam und immer darauf bedacht, möglichst keine Geräusche zu machen, ging Snape im Zimmer auf und ab. Was mochte Pomfrey Sorgen bereiten? Er wusste es nicht, hatte nicht einmal die kleinste Vermutung. Doch das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war, liess ihn nicht los. Ein plötzliches Geräusch hinter ihm liess ihn herumwirbeln. In der Tür standen Pomfrey und Dumbledore, beide mit sehr ernsten Gesichtern. Was war geschehen?  
  
~*~  
  
Alexandra hatte die Decke fixiert, während Snape im Zimmer auf und ab gegangen war. Wo war sie? So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie fand nicht die Kraft, sich aufzurichten und umzusehen. So blieb sie resigniert liegen und wartete. Worauf, wusste sie selber nicht. Vielleicht, das Severus endlich aufhörte, so nervös im Raum herumzugehen, als wäre sie nicht da...  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie, wie eine Tür sich öffnete und jemand das Zimmer betrat. Kurz darauf tauchten zwei Gesichter in ihrem Blickfeld auf, das eine alt und zerfurcht, das andere jünger, aber mit äusserst besorgter Miene. Die tiefen Sorgenfalten und die hellblauen Augen gehörten zu Dumbledore, doch das andere Gesicht konnte sie nicht einordnen.  
  
„Ah, Sie sind wach, Alexandra. Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
  
Mit äusserster Mühe krächzte sie: „Es geht."  
  
Dumbledore nickte.  
  
„Dies hier", er wies auf die Frau neben sich, „ist Madam Pomfrey. Sie hat Sie wieder zusammengeflickt."  
  
Alexandra nickte der Heilerin zu und fixierte wieder Dumbledores Gesicht. Etwas sehr Besorgtes lag darin, und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste sie, dass diese Sorge ihr galt. Warum? Was war nicht in Ordnung? Stimmte mehr nicht mir ihr, als sie wusste?  
  
„Nun, ich glaube, wir müssen es ihr sagen, Poppy. Vielleicht weiß sie es ja auch schon...", meinte Dumbledore zu Madam Pomfrey gewandt. Alexandras Blick wurde nun stechend. Was hatten die beiden ihr mitzuteilen?  
  
„Miss Newton", wandte Pomfrey sich nun an sie. „Bei meinen Untersuchungen kam zufällig heraus, dass Sie... nun ja, dass Sie schwanger sind."  
  
Alexandras Finger krallten sich in die Bettdecke. Ihre Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf umher wie ein wildgewordener Bienenschwarm und ihr wurde entsetzlich kalt. Schwanger? Malfoy... ihr wurde übel. Das war unmöglich, konnte schlicht nicht sein... sollte sie wirklich von diesem Ekel ein Kind erwarten? Hatte er ihr Leben denn nicht schon genug zerstört? War es nicht genug, was er ihr angetan hatte? Krampfhaft versuchte sie, aufsteigende Tränen zu unterdrücken. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war das trübe Grau ihrer Welt zu einem undurchdringlichen Schwarz geworden. Wie sollte sie mit diesem Wissen weiterleben? Mit der Tatsache, dass sie von Malfoy schwanger war? Wie? Was hinderte sie nun noch daran, endgültig Schluss zu machen?  
  
War ihr Wunsch nach dem Tod vorher schon gross gewesen, so war es nun alles, was sie noch wollte. Egal, wie der Tod aussehen würde... sie wollte nichts mehr als ihn.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore beobachtete besorgt, wie Alexandras Gesicht schneeweiss wurde und ihre Augen sich vor Schreck weiteten. Sie kämpfte gegen Tränen, und sie gewann. Nach kurzer Zeit war ihr Gesicht wieder so emotionslos wie eh und je, nur in ihren Augen widerspiegelte sich unendlicher Schmerz und... Hass. Warum Hass? Warum hasste sie in diesem Moment, wo ihr eröffnet worden war, dass sie Mutter werden würde? Was war geschehen? Und wer war der Vater dieses Kindes? War er es, auf den sich der Hass der jungen Frau bezog? Dumbledore seufzte und setzte sich zu Alexandra aufs Bett, nicht ohne vorher einen Blick auf Snape geworfen zu haben. Er lehnte an der Wand, mindestens so bleich wie Alexandra, und sein Gesicht war eine einzige Frage.  
  
„Sie wussten nichts davon?"  
  
Alexandra schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
  
„Wissen Sie, wer der Vater ist?"  
  
Stärker als zuvor flammte nun der Hass in den grauen Augen auf und in Dumbledore stieg ein Verdacht auf. Alexandra kannte den Vater ihres Kindes, dessen war er sich sicher. Aber dieser Mann musste ihr Schreckliches angetan haben... ein weiterer Seufzer entkam seinen Lippen. Was hatte diese Frau alles durchmachen müssen? Welche Erinnerungen waren in dieser Seele versteckt? Und was würde noch alles ans Licht kommen?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zum Schluss die übliche Aufforderung zum reviewen: bitte!!! Ich leb doch von euch...  
  
Übrigens: ich bin bis Sonntag weg, also erwartet keine neuen Updates! *koffer packt und abschwirr*  
  
Lg eure Berendis  
  
PS: @Günni: sag bloss nicht, du hast meine Mail schon wieder nicht erhalten... *seufz* Hab das Kapitel jetzt einfach schon online gestellt weil ich jetzt eben weg bin... 


	8. Gefühle

Disclaimer: An meiner Story gehört mir absolut nichts bis auf die Figuren, die Idee und die wenigen Handlungsorte, die meiner Feder entsprungen sind. Die Handlungen sind frei erfunden und ich verdiene (leider *g*) auch kein Geld damit.  
  
Kommentar: Haaaallooo! Bin wieder da! *strahl* Und die Ferien waren... na ja. Nicht so ganz das, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte...  
  
Na ja... was soll ich sonst schon gross sagen. Ach ja, ich weiss: Noch ne kleine, ganz allgemeine Frage, die ich eigentlich schon lange loswerden will: Wie krieg ich dieses Zeugs hier formatiert? So von wegen kursiv und unterstrichen und so? Hab schon alles mögliche versucht, aber genützt hat's nichts... *hoil* Ich hoffe auf regen Antwortzulauf! *lol*  
  
Und für die Reviews Danke  
  
@Oriona: Hast mich ja schon lange überredet... und wie könnt' ich dir was abschlagen? *g*  
  
@Eva Luna: Ich weiss... *fies bin* Aber langsam geht's wieder aufwärts, versprochen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Gefühle  
  
Snape lehnte noch immer an der Wand, selbst als Dumbledore und Pomfrey längst gegangen waren. Er hatte kein Wort herausgebracht, seit die Heilerin verkündet hatte, dass Alexandra schwanger war. Mit diesen Worten hatte sie innert Sekunden seine ganze Welt in Trümmer gelegt... hatte Alexandra irgendwo einen Liebhaber? Allerdings... ihr Gesicht hatte tiefen Hass und mindestens genauso grosses Entsetzen, sogar Ekel über diese Nachricht gezeigt. Aber wer? Wer war der Vater ihres Kindes? Er wurde von einer leisen Frage aus seinen Gedanken geholt.  
  
„Woran denkst du?"  
  
Er sah auf und direkt in Alexandras Augen. Das dunkle Grau war verschleiert von zurückgehaltenen Tränen und er wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als sie in die Arme nehmen zu können. Und doch tat er es nicht. Stattdessen sah er wieder zu Boden und überlegte, was er antworten sollte. Es fiel ihm schwer... konnte er es wagen, ihr die Frage zu stellen, die ihm ständig durch den Kopf spukte? Würde er eine Antwort erhalten? Oder würde sie ihn wie so oft anschweigen? Er seufzte leise.  
  
„Woran denkst du?", fragte sie wieder. Er sah diesmal nicht auf, denn er glaubte, ihren Augen nicht noch einmal widerstehen zu können. Sie berührten ihn zu sehr...  
  
„An dich", sagte er schliesslich, und noch nie waren ihm zwei Worte so schwer gefallen. Sie antwortete nicht, doch er konnte ihren Blick spüren. Lange schwieg sie, doch dann:  
  
„Malfoy."  
  
~*~  
  
Snape sah sie erstaunt an und nun war sie es, die zu Boden starrte. Sie hatte es gesagt. Warum? Warum hatte sie seine unausgesprochene Frage beantwortet? Und warum erst jetzt ihm und nicht schon zuvor Dumbledore? Die Antwort war leicht zu finden... das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, jenes Gefühl, das es vermochte, sich zwischen Alexandra und ihre Angst zu stellen, war wieder da. Trotz jener Nachricht, die sie erneut beinahe an den Rand der Verzweiflung und des Wahnsinns getrieben hatte. Noch immer sass der Schock ihr in den Knochen, und der Hass war verzehrender denn je zuvor, doch seine Gegenwart liess sie wieder hoffen. Und erneut fragte sie sich, wie es möglich war, dass dieser Mensch in ihr, die doch geglaubt hatte, nie mehr mögen, nie mehr lieben zu können, diesen Wunsch, diese Hoffnung auslöste. Sie kannte ihn doch nicht... er hatte sie mehr als einmal gerettet, war es also das? Oder war es etwas ganz anderes? Sie wusste es nicht... wusste nur, dass sie sich seine Nähe wünschte, seine Nähe um zu vergessen...  
  
„Malfoy?", fragte er nun und sie schrak zusammen.  
  
„Malfoy eben. Du hast dich gefragt, wer der Vater ist..."  
  
Sie wagte noch immer nicht, ihn anzusehen, doch konnte sie spüren, dass sein Erstaunen über das plötzlich ausgesprochene Wort sich in Entsetzen wandelte.  
  
„Malfoy? Aber..."  
  
„Was aber? Ja, er ist verheiratet, aber das hat ihn noch nie daran gehindert mich..."Alexandra brach ab. Das war das letzte, was sie ihm erzählen wollte. Aber Severus hatte verstanden. Sie wusste es, noch bevor er aufgestanden war und ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Wäre es ein anderer gewesen, sie hätte ihm den schlimmsten Fluch den sie kannte entgegengeschleudert bevor er auch nur etwas hätte sagen können. Doch so blieb sie nur stumm sitzen. Auch er sagte nichts. Bis:  
  
„Alexandra..."  
  
„Nein, sag nichts."Sie schob seine Hand von ihrer Schulter. „Ich will kein Mitleid."  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Würdest du bitte gehen? Ich bin müde..."  
  
Alexandra sah ihn abweisend an, obwohl sie eigentlich selbst nicht wusste warum. Sie sehnte sich nach wie vor nach seiner Nähe, doch gleichzeitig konnte sie ihn nicht ertragen. Sie wollte bei ihm und doch alleine sein... langsam ging er zur Tür, sie sah ihm an, dass er sie nicht verstand, und es tat ihr leid. Es tat ihr leid, dass sie es ihm nicht erklären konnte... doch wie sollte sie, wenn sie nicht einmal selbst verstand? Leise seufzend liess sie sich in die Kissen zurückfallen. Warum war ihr Leben nur so kompliziert?  
  
~*~  
  
Severus verliess den Raum, in dem Alexandra lag, in grosser Verwirrung. Seine Gefühle spielten verrückt. Einerseits kochte er vor Wut auf Malfoy, andererseits verstand er nicht, warum Alexandra ihn so plötzlich aus ihrem Zimmer geschmissen hatte. Sie wollte kein Mitleid... war es Mitleid, was er empfand? Nein, es war viel mehr. Frustriert und verwirrt begann er, ziellos umherzuwandern.  
  
Er traf auf niemanden, wie schon Tage zuvor war die alte Villa, in die er Alexandra nach Voldemorts Bestrafung gebracht hatte, menschenleer. Es war ihm nur Recht... so fragte ihn niemand, warum er nichts Nützliches tat. Die Antwort hätte mehr als nur lächerlich geklungen...  
  
‚Ich fühle mich im Moment leider nicht fähig, etwas nützliches zu tun, denn soeben hat mich Ms Alexandra Newton äusserst verwirrt.'  
  
Lächerlich, ja, das war es. Zum tausendsten Mal fragte er sich, was dieses Mädchen, nein, diese Frau an sich hatte, das ihn anzog. War es ihre Hilflosigkeit? Ihre traurigen grauen Augen? Ihre sanfte Stimme? Ihre kratzbürstige Art, die Art, wie sie ihn abwies? Ein bitteres Lächeln flog über sein Gesicht. Es war alles... alles und noch viel mehr, was ihn zu ihr hinzog, zu diesem Menschen, dem sein Leben nichts mehr bedeutete, der bereit war, es im nächsten Moment wegzuwerfen, und es doch nicht tat. Und eine weitere Frage, die er sich auch schon so oft gestellt hatte, tauchte in seinem Kopf auf: warum hatte sie es nie getan? Warum nicht? Es wäre so einfach... er wusste es aus eigener Erfahrung, es war so einfach, zu sterben...  
  
Er wusste selbst nicht, was ihn gepackt hatte, als er plötzlich umkehrte und zurück zu Alexandras Zimmer ging. Er lauschte einen Moment, dann stiess er die Tür auf. (Anm. der Beta: Endlich Endlich! *g*)  
  
~*~  
  
Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und wartete auf den Schlaf und die damit verbundenen Alpträume, als die Tür wieder aufsprang. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf und verzog ihr Gesicht, als sie Snape erkannte. Was wollte er jetzt noch? Hatte er sie nicht genug verwirrt? Nein, anscheinend nicht. Machte es ihm Spass?  
  
„Warum hast du nie versucht, dich umzubringen?"  
  
„Wie bitte?", keuchte sie und sass schlagartig kerzengerade in ihrem Bett. Wie zum Teufel kam er auf diese Frage?  
  
„Warum hast du nie versucht, dich umzubringen? Ich weiss selbst, dass es dazu nicht sehr viel braucht..."  
  
Alexandra antwortete nicht, sondern starrte ihn nur an, als wäre er eine Erscheinung. Warum wollte er das wissen? Ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr kaum, als sie leise fragte:  
  
„Warum willst du das wissen?"  
  
„Weil ich weiss, dass du nichts vom Leben hältst."Er klang leicht spöttisch, obwohl er es nicht gewollt hatte, das sah sie an der Art, wie er sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Alexandra schwieg weiter. Dieser Mann war ihr ein Rätsel. Da zog er ab, wenn sie ihn darum bat, und kam Minuten später wieder hereingestürmt und fragte, warum sie sich nie umgebracht hatte, als ob er nur die Uhrzeit wissen wollte. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Lächeln für Sekunden ihr Gesicht überflog. Doch nur für Sekunden... dann sah sie ihm fest in die dunklen Augen. Wenn er es wissen wollte... bitte. Seine Sache.  
  
„Um freiwillig zu sterben braucht es nicht viel, das stimmt. Ich war oft kurz davor... und habe es nie getan, weil ich Angst vor dem Tod habe. Angst davor, was danach sein wird." Angst. Ja, da war sie wieder, diese ständige Begleiterin... eine leise Stimme begann zu flüstern, doch nur in Alexandras Kopf.  
  
‚Was hält er jetzt wohl von dir? Er wird glauben, dass du ein Feigling bist... was ja auch stimmt. Wann hattest du je den Mut, zu sagen und zu tun, was du wolltest? Wann hast du je für dich entschieden, was richtig war? Du hast dich immer beeinflussen lassen... und sei es nur deine kindische Angst. Du hast Angst vor allem und jedem, selbst vorm Tod. Ein elender Feigling...'  
  
Alexandra hätte am liebsten laut geschrieen. Mit der Stimme kam sie tatsächlich wieder, die Angst, nahm ihr jegliche Wärme und liess sie zittern...  
  
~*~  
  
Angst. Angst vorm Tod. Darum also... und in diesem Moment war er froh, dass sie Angst hatte. Denn die Angst hatte sie am Leben erhalten... er sah, wie sie zu zittern begann. Aus welchem Grund wusste er nicht... nur, dass er endlich wahr machen wollte, was er sich schon lange wünschte. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er die Distanz zwischen sich und Alexandra überwunden und setzte sich neben ihr aufs Bett. Dann legte er vorsichtig seine Arme um sie, immer darauf bedacht, sich sofort zurückzuziehen. Doch nichts geschah, nichts, ausser dass sie sich in seine Umarmung schmiegte. Er war überrascht, doch er vergass es bald. Nur sie zählte... er wusste nicht, wie lange er sie so gehalten hatte, als sie sich halb zu ihm drehte und wieder sein Gesicht fixierte.  
  
„Warum tust du das?", flüsterte sie.  
  
„Warum tu ich was?"Er war ehrlich verwundert. Alexandra hatte eine besondere Gabe, seltsame Fragen zu stellen...  
  
„Warum nimmst du mich in den Arm? Warum... warum gehst du nicht wieder, so, wie jeder andere es tun würde?"  
  
„Soll ich denn gehen?"  
  
„Nein... und ja."  
  
Er schwieg. Antworten genauso seltsam wie die Fragen. Was ging nur in diesem Kopf vor? Noch immer sah er in ihre grauen Augen und drohte darin zu versinken. Einfach unglaublich... doch plötzlich verschwand das Grau. Alexandra hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, doch sie schlief nicht. Ihr Atem ging unregelmässig, aber ansonsten sah sie... zufrieden aus? Es lag ein Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, den er nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er war entspannt, fast wie der eines kleinen Kindes, das noch keine Sorgen, keine Angst kannte. Eine Strähne ihres Haares hatte sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und fiel ihr nun ins Gesicht. Sorgfältig, so als würde Alexandra bei anderen Berührungen zerbrechen, strich er die Strähne fort. Sie blinzelte und sah ihn wieder an. (A/N: Was kommt wohl jetzt? *g* [Anm. der Beta: Ich weiß es ich weiß es *g*]) Seine Finger strichen weiter über ihre Wangen, fuhren zärtlich die Konturen ihres Gesichts nach, wanderten weiter über ihre Schläfen in ihr Haar und verweilten erst dort. Sein Gesicht näherte sich nun immer mehr dem ihren, und langsam, fast scheu, berührte er ihre Lippen. Seine Zunge bat sanft um Einlass in ihren Mund und sie gewährte ihn, rührte sich jedoch ansonsten nicht. Er hielt einen Moment inne, begann dann aber vorsichtig, den Kuss zu vertiefen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Uh. Ich mag dieses Kapitel nicht... irgendwie passt es nicht in die Story rein. Absolut nicht. Nein. Waah. Grauenhaft.  
  
Wenn ihr anderer Meinung seid: legt euch in nem Review mit mir an... *mit nem zaunpfahl wink* *ggg* 


	9. Verwirrung

Disclaimer: An meiner Story gehört mir absolut nichts bis auf die Figuren, die Idee und die wenigen Handlungsorte, die meiner Feder entsprungen sind. Die Handlungen sind frei erfunden und ich verdiene (leider *g*) auch kein Geld damit.  
  
A/N: Tut mir leid, dass so „lange"kein Kapitel mehr gekommen ist, aber ich hab's einfach net hingekriegt... *seufz*  
  
Diesmal danke  
  
@Eva Luna: Bergauf? Nu ja, wenn du meinst... *fg* Und ich versteh schon, dass ich was gegen das letzte Kapitel hab. Es ist zu schnulz, meiner Meinung nach. Da find ich dieses hier um Welten besser...  
  
@ Padfoot´s Mate: hu, danke fürs Kompliment... *rotwerd* und warum mir das letzte Kapitel net gefallen hat: s.o.  
  
@Günni&Oriona: noch mal riiiiiesigen Dank fürs betan! *umknuddel*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Verwirrung  
  
Plötzlich stiess sie ihn weg und wich vor ihm zurück. Sie starrte ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. War es Angst? Entsetzen? War es Hass? Er konnte es nicht sagen... aber es quälte ihn. Warum hatte sie ihn weggestossen, erst nachdem er sie geküsst hatte? Er war ihr vorher schon viel zu nah gewesen...  
  
„Bitte geh."  
  
Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, doch für ihn klang es, als hätte sie ihn angeschrieen. Warum? Warum wollte sie, dass er nun ging? Und warum sahen ihn diese Augen so flehend an, dass er ihnen einfach nicht widerstehen konnte? Er verstand nicht... und doch drehte er sich langsam um, ging wie in Trance zur Tür und öffnete sie. Es fiel ihm unendlich schwer, doch er wollte nicht noch mehr falsch machen, als er es offenbar ohnehin schon getan hatte. Leise ließ er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und wandte seine Schritte irgendwohin. Es war ihm egal, wohin, er wollte nur verstehen... doch Alexandra hatte ihm nichts gesagt, hatte ihn nur angesehen und gebeten zu gehen. Was bei Merlins Barte ging nur in ihrem Kopf vor? Warum hatte sie ihn so nahe an sich heran gelassen, nur um ihn danach wegzustossen? Was hatte er falsch gemacht?  
  
~*~  
  
Zitternd saß Alexandra auf ihrem Bett und sah Severus nach. Sie war froh, dass er ging... und doch nicht. Für wenige Augenblicke hatte sie sich in seinen Armen geborgen gefühlt wie lange nicht mehr. Sie war sicher gewesen... niemand hätte ihr in diesem Moment etwas antun können, selbst Malfoy nicht. Doch sie hatte Severus weggestoßen, gebeten zu gehen, weil sie seine Berührungen, die so voller Liebe waren, nicht ertragen konnte. Er zerstörte sie damit, brachte den eisernen Panzer, den sie um ihr Herz gelegt hatte, zum Schmelzen und nahm ihr ihren einzigen Schutz. Gleichzeitig schützte er sie vor sich selbst und ihrer Angst... Ihre Hand fuhr wie von selbst zu der Stelle, an der sie noch immer die Berührung seiner Finger zu spüren glaubte. So sanft, so zärtlich... in ihrem Inneren zog sich etwas schmerzhaft zusammen. Ihre Welt könnte in Ordnung sein, hätte sie ihn nicht aufgehalten. Stattdessen fühlte sie sich nun allein und verloren, wie immer. Und sie sehnte sich nach Wärme, Wärme, die sie nie bekommen würde, weil sie sie nicht annehmen konnte... nicht mehr, und wahrscheinlich nie wieder. Zu lange war sie einsam gewesen, hatte sich von der Außenwelt abgeschottet und nur scheinbar am Leben anderer teilgenommen... und Liebe, Liebe gab es in ihrem Leben nicht mehr. Und daran würde auch Severus kaum etwas ändern können. Warum sollte er auch, nun, nachdem Alexandra ihn abgewiesen hatte? Warum sollte es ihn nun noch kümmern, nachdem sie ihm mehr als deutlich gezeigt hatte, dass sie ihn nicht wollte? Aber sie brauchte ihn... alles in ihr schrie nach ihm, und wenn er da war, stieß sie ihn weg, weil es doch zuviel war, was er ihr entgegen brachte.  
  
Stumme Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, als sie sich zitternd unter ihrer Bettdecke zusammenrollte, allein mit sich und ihrem Schmerz...  
  
~*~  
  
Severus Schritte hatten ihn in den düsteren Garten vor der Villa geführt. Noch immer dachte er über Alexandra nach, kam aber zu keinem Schluss, warum sie ihn abgewiesen hatte. Oft tauchte in seinem Kopf die Frage nach Malfoy auf, ob es etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte. War es das, was er Alexandra angetan hatte, was sie so... kalt, gefühllos, wirken ließ? Wahrscheinlich schon... seufzend liess er sich auf eine morsche Bank fallen. Er musste seine Gedanken ordnen, denn bis Voldemort das nächste Mal rief, sollte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle haben. Doch es fiel ihm so schwer, nicht über Alexandra nachzudenken. Sie ließ seine Gedanken und Gefühle verrückt spielen, ließ seine Welt in Chaos versinken, brachte ihn um den Verstand... wieder fragte er sich, was es war, das ihn so zu ihr hinzog. Er wollte sie beschützen, sehnte sich Tag und Nacht nach ihrer Stimme und seine Gedanken befassten sich immer wieder von selbst mit ihr. Als er am Tag zuvor das Veritaserum gebraut hatte, waren seine Gedanken abgeschweift und der Trank wäre beinahe explodiert. Und auch anderes war im Zusammenhang mit ihr geschehen...  
  
Er fröstelte, als er wieder aufstand. Es war ein Teufelskreis... versuchte er sich abzulenken, gelang es ihm für wenige Sekunden, doch dann tauchten stets graue Augen vor ihm auf...  
  
~*~  
  
Die Tränen hatten aufgehört zu fließen, doch noch immer fror sie erbärmlich. Selbst die warme Bettdecke konnte dem nichts entgegensetzen, denn die Kälte kam von Innen. Alexandra hatte die Augen geschlossen und wünschte sich, sie möge in diesem Moment einfach einschlafen und nie wieder aufwachen, egal, wie sehr sie sich noch immer vor dem Tod fürchtete. Aber es wurde nicht dunkel... im Gegenteil, von draußen schien grelles Licht herein, als wäre die Welt vollkommen in Ordnung. Mühsam stand sie auf und trat zum Fenster. Es musste Morgen sein, denn die Sonne kroch eben erst über den Horizont. So früh erst... und doch schienen schon alle auf den Beinen zu sein. Aber welcher Tag war denn überhaupt? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Das, was außerhalb dieses Hauses vorging, schien so weit weg zu sein... hier gab es nur sie und ihre Sorgen, und Menschen, die sich Sorgen um sie machten. Menschen, denen sie vielleicht sogar etwas bedeutete? Für Dumbledore war sie eine Spionin, kaum mehr. Pomfrey kannte sie nicht, und Severus... liebte er sie? Seufzend zog sie die Vorhänge zu und verkroch sich im lauen Dunkel wieder unter ihrer Bettdecke. Sie wollte nicht mehr nachdenken... nur schlafen, alle Sorgen vergessen...  
  
*****  
  
Leise Schritte weckten sie. Die Vorhänge waren noch immer zu, doch auf einem Tisch neben ihrem Bett brannte eine Kerze. Die Tür zum Zimmer war geöffnet, von draußen kamen flüsternde Stimmen. Plötzlich fiel ein Schatten über sie. Erschrocken drehte Alexandra sich um, erkannte dann jedoch Madam Pomfrey und ließ sich zurück in ihre Kissen sinken.  
  
„Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
  
Alexandra reagierte kaum. Wie sollte es ihr schon gehen? Sie war müde, unendlich müde, aber sonst? Sonst ging es ihr wie immer. Nichts von dem, was geschehen war, hatte das verändert... weder die Tatsache, dass sie ein Kind erwartete, noch, dass sie von Severus geküsst worden war. Ein Becher tauchte in ihrem Blickfeld auf.  
  
„Trinken sie. Es wird Ihnen gut tun..."  
  
Alexandra tat wie ihr geheissen, doch sie konnte keine Veränderung feststellen. Noch immer stumm starrte sie an die Decke und hoffte, die Heilerin würde bemerken, dass sie allein sein wollte.  
  
„Wenn Sie mit jemandem reden möchten..."  
  
Alexandra schüttelte den Kopf und ein spöttische Lächeln tauchte auf ihrem Gesicht auf. Reden? Was brachte das schon... nichts, rein gar nichts. Worte konnten nichts ändern.  
  
~*~  
  
Madam Pomfrey betrachtete besorgt ihre Patientin. Sie starrte teilnahmslos an die Decke. Die Heilerin versuchte es noch mal.  
  
„Aber es kann sehr hilfreich sein, wenn man über seine Gedanken redet. Natürlich können Sie das auch mit einer anderen Person tun, aber..."  
  
Miss Newton setzte sich auf und fixierte sie mit einem eisigen Blick aus grauen Augen, in denen jegliches Licht längst erloschen war.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass mir irgendjemand helfen kann, vor allem, weil ich keine Hilfe brauche. Wenn Sie nun vielleicht gehen würden?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey wusste, dass die junge Frau gelogen hatte. Seufzend erhob sie sich und verließ das Zimmer. Vielleicht war der Schock ja auch zu groß gewesen... sie schüttelte sich. Sie wollte nicht an der Stelle der Todesserin sein. Das Wissen, ein Kind zu erwarten, das sie ganz offensichtlich nicht wollte, musste schrecklich sein. Sie wusste nicht, was sie getan hätte, wäre es ihr so ergangen, doch sie wäre bestimmt nicht einfach so teilnahmslos dagesessen. Sie hätte reden wollen, irgendwie Wut und Schmerz, vielleicht auch Angst ablassen, doch diese Miss Newton... sie hatte kaum reagiert, abgesehen davon, dass sie weiß wie ein Leintuch geworden war und ein brennender Hass sich in ihre Augen geschlichen hatte. Kopfschüttelnd ließ Madam Pomfrey sich auf einem Sessel im Nebenzimmer nieder. Was hatte diese junge Frau erlebt, dass sie so hassen konnte? Es war ein verzehrender Hass gewesen, den man körperlich gespürt hatte. Eine dunkle Macht, die zerstörerischer als irgendetwas sonst war...  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore fand die Heilerin im Zimmer neben dem Alexandras. Die Frau saß still da und starrte an die Wand vor sich. Ihre Stirn war in Falten gelegt. Der alte Mann wusste, woran sie dachte. Sie machte sich Gedanken über Alexandra, wie auch er so oft. Die junge Frau war ihm ein Rätsel, und hatte er im ersten Moment, da er sie gesehen hatte, geglaubt, sie wäre leicht zu durchschauen, so waren diese Gedanken lägst verflogen. Immer mehr Erschreckendes tauchte auf, ließ sie in immer einem anderen Licht erscheinen. Aber nicht nur diese grausamen Dinge waren um sie. Nein, da war Severus, und Dumbledore war sich sicher, dass die beiden Todesser eine Menge füreinander empfanden. Severus hatte es sich vielleicht eingestanden, doch Alexandra... Dumbledore war sich sicher, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, was Liebe eigentlich war. Er kannte ihre Vergangenheit nicht, wusste auch nicht, wer der Vater ihres Kindes war, doch beides konnte nicht unter einem guten Stern gestanden haben.  
  
Ein Seufzer entkam seinen Lippen, und Madam Pomfrey, die ihn bisher offenbar noch nicht bemerkt hatte, fuhr erschrocken herum. Ihr Gesicht legte sich in noch tiefere Falten, als sie Dumbledore sah.  
  
„Ah, Professor... diese Frau ist ein Rätsel."  
  
‚Wie Recht Sie damit haben, Poppy... wie sehr Sie doch Recht haben...' Dumbledore ging zum Fenster. ‚Ein einziges Rätsel...'  
  
„Nun, ich denke, so schlimm ist es nicht, Poppy. Ich denke, wenn man sie dazu aufforderte, würde sie schon reden."  
  
„Was glauben Sie, was ich ihr angeboten habe? Alles, was sie dazu sagte, war: ‚Ich glaube nicht, dass mir irgendjemand helfen kann, vor allem, weil ich keine Hilfe brauche. Wenn Sie nun vielleicht gehen würden?' Und langsam glaube ich, dass nur sie selbst sich helfen kann."  
  
„Das ist gut möglich. Nun, wann, denken Sie, wird sie sich erholt haben?"  
  
„Morgen werde ich sie nach hause schicken. Vorher will ich aber noch mal versuchen, mit ihr zu reden. Sie kann doch nicht ewig schweigen..."  
  
‚Sie wird ewig schweigen, wenn sie es will...', dachte Dumbledore, sagte jedoch etwas anderes.  
  
„Gut. Tun Sie das...vielleicht nützt es etwas."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Jo, hier bin ich noch mal. Und zwar, weil ich Werbung machen will: lest mal die Storys meiner Beta Oriona! Besonders „Schmerz der Verleugnung" (ID=1797509) möchte ich euch ans Herz legen...  
  
Och, und noch was: bitte Reviews nicht vergessen... es lässt sich leichter schreiben, wenn man welche bekommt! *bettel* 


	10. Verzweiflung

Disclaimer: An meiner Story gehört mir absolut nichts bis auf die Idee, die wenigen Figuren und Handlungsorte, die meiner Feder entsprungen sind. Die Handlungen sind frei erfunden und ich verdiene (leider *g*) auch kein Geld damit.  
  
A/N: Hmm... ich fürchte (nein, es ist so) dass das hier das letzte Kapitel von AdD ist. Es tut mir irgendwie selber leid, dass ich jetzt schon aufhör, aber vielleicht lass ich mich ja zu einer Fortsetzung überreden... Betonung auf vielleicht. Aber wenn ihr ganz lieb seid, erhöht sich die Wahrscheinlichkeit erheblich... *schmunzel*  
  
Und das Dankeschön:  
  
@Padfoot´s Mate: noch verrückter? Ich fürchte, so weit gehen meine ‚schreiberischen Fähigkeiten' nich... *ggg*  
  
@Eva Luna: wenn du meinst... *rotwerd*  
  
@Oriona, Anne und meine allerliebste Kiwi: Nochmal Danke, dass ihr für mich gebetat habt!!! *knuddel*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Widmung: Für Oriona, weil du mich auf die Idee zu diesem Kapitel gebracht hast und einfach ne super Beta bist *umwuschel*~  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Verzweiflung  
  
Alexandra stand an einem Fenster ihrer Wohnung und starrte hinaus in den trübgrauen Himmel. Genauso und noch viel dunkler sah es in ihr aus... ihre rechte Hand fuhr den Regentropfen nach, die die Scheibe hinunterrannen, und ihre linke lag auf ihrem Bauch. Noch erkannte man nichts, sie fühlte sich auch kaum anders als sonst, und doch... in ihr wuchs Leben heran, Leben, das sie niemals gewollt hatte. Ein Kind... Malfoys Kind. Es würde nur immer das bleiben... ungewollt, ungeliebt, Kind einer Schandtat. Doch es berührte Alexandra nicht, zumal sie zu sehr mit anderen Problemen beschäftigt war. Genauer nur ein einziges... sie wollte mit Severus reden, ihm ihre Reaktion erklären, und wusste doch, dass sie niemals den Mut Haben würde, ihn auch nur noch einmal anzusprechen. Und er... er würde kaum etwas tun. Stumm hing sie weiter diesen Gedanken nach, die sich nach und nach zu wirbelnden Fetzen auflösten und ihr Kopfschmerzen bereiteten.  
  
Seufzend drehte sie sich um, nur um gleich darauf zu Eis zu erstarren. Jemand stand in ihrer Küche, jemand, der nicht dort stehen sollte, es noch nie gesollt hätte, und doch immer wieder kam... Malfoy... verzweifelt versuchte sie, ein Zittern zu unterdrücken, denn der Ausdruck in seinen Augen sagte ihr nur allzu klar, was nun geschehen würde.  
  
‚Obwohl', fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf, ‚jetzt kann ja eigentlich nichts Schlimmeres mehr passieren...'  
  
~*~  
  
Er stand schon lange dort und betrachtete Alexandra, wie sie den Regentropfen nachfuhr. Eine ausgesprochen sinnliche Geste, wie er fand. Sie sah einsam und etwas zerrupft aus, und es machte ihm nur noch deutlicher, was er ohnehin schon zu wissen glaubte: diese Frau gehörte ihm, ihm ganz alleine, und nie würde einer sie ihm wegnehmen können. Gerade drehte sie sich um und starrte ihn mit einem Ausdruck äussersten Entsetzens an. Die Angst in ihren Augen war nur zu deutlich, und es entlockte ihm ein kleines hämisches Lachen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als er auf sie zutrat und ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm. Nun würde er beenden was er vor ein paar Tagen begonnen hatte. Grob strich er ihr über die Wangen und liess seine Finger immer tiefer wandern. Sie regte sich nicht und er genoss ihre Angst. Es war das, was seine Macht bedeutete, die Angst anderer. Er fuhr fort, mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper zu wandern, bis er plötzlich den verwunderten Ausdruck auf Alexandras Gesicht bemerkte. Sie starrte hinter ihn, und als Malfoy sich umdrehen wollte spürte er einen Zauberstab in seinem Rücken.  
  
„Lass sie zufrieden, Malfoy!", zischte eine ihm nur zu bekannte Stimme.  
  
„Snape!"  
  
„Genau der. Verschwinde hier, Malfoy!"  
  
Mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich um und starrte in die schwarzen Augen Severus Snapes. Er hätte ihn umbringen können. Doch sein Zauberstab war in den Falten seines Gewandes verborgen und er hatte keine Möglichkeit, ihn in die Finger zu bekommen. Ohne seinen Blick von Snape zu nehmen ging er an ihm vorbei, wobei er leise zischte:  
  
„Das wirst du bereuen, Snape..."  
  
~*~  
  
Severus betrachtete mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, wie Malfoy an ihm vorbeiging. Auch auf seine Worte ließ er sich nichts anmerken, doch innerlich beunruhigten ihn diese. HHMalfoy war zu vielem fähig, und Severus bezweifelte nicht, dass er seine Drohung wahr machen würde. Er wusste nur nicht wie... dennoch starrte er dem anderen ruhig hinterher und wartete, bis er ein leises plopp vernahm, das verkündete, dass Malfoy verschwunden war. Insgeheim wunderte er sich, warum er so schnell aufgegeben hatte. Er würde kaum eingesehen haben, dass seine Spielchen mit Alexandra zu Ende waren. Langsam wandte Severus sich zu ihr um. Sie stand noch immer neben dem Fenster und ihr Gesicht widerspiegelte eine Mischung aus Verwunderung und Angst. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, worauf Alexandra ganz zum Fenster zurückwich. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Du solltest wissen, dass ich dir nichts tun werde", meinte er und versuchte, ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu bringen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
„Warum bist du hier?"Alexandras Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.  
  
„Ich wollte..."Er brach ab. Ja, warum war er überhaupt hierher gekommen? War es, weil er sie einfach nur hatte sehen wollen? Oder weil er ihr die Fragen stellen wollten, die ihn seit dem Kuss ständig begleiteten? Es war beides.  
  
„Ich wollte wissen, warum..."  
  
Sie unterbrach ihn mit einer raschen Handbewegung.  
  
„Ich hatte Angst", erklärte sie schlicht. „Aber es war ein Fehler, dich abzuweisen, und... verzeih mir."Zum Ende hin war ihre Stimme immer leiser geworden. „Verzeih mir, dass ich nicht annehmen kann, was du mir geben willst..."  
  
„Warum nicht?", flüsterte er. Er verstand nicht. „Warum nicht?"  
  
~*~  
  
Alexandra senkte ihren Blick, sie ertrug seine flehenden Blicke nicht. Sie wusste, sie verletzte ihn mit dem, was sie sagte, doch es war die Wahrheit. Sie konnte nicht annehmen, was er ihr entgegenbrachte, auch wenn sie sich nach ihm sehnte. Es war ein Teufelskreis, aus dem sie niemals würde entfliehen können.  
  
„Es ist so viel geschehen, was niemand mehr rückgängig machen kann. Viel zu viel... und ich würde dich nur unglücklich machen. Verzeih mir...", wiederholte sie, und konnte nur mühsam ihre Tränen zurückhalten. Es tat so entsetzlich weh, ihn so zu sehen und zu wissen, dass sie es war, die für seinen Gesichtsausdruck verantwortlich war.  
  
„Warum... warum können wir es nicht einfach versuchen? Ich... Alexandra..."  
  
Er trat auf sie zu und berührte sachte ihre Wange. Alexandras Widerstand schmolz, ihr Verlangen nach Liebe und Geborgenheit überwog ihren Verstand, der ihr andauernd sagte, dass sie ihm das Herz brechen würde. Und das war das letzte, was sie wollte... dennoch konnte sie ihm nicht wiederstehen. Sie liess zu, dass er seine Arme um sie legte, sie erneut küsste und zaghaft begann sie den Kuss zu erwidern, die leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf beharrlich ignorierend.  
  
~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoys Wut war ins Unermessliche gestiegen. Wie konnte es dieser dahergelaufene Zaubertränkebrauer wagen, ihm Alexandra wegzunehmen? Sie war sein Eigentum, und er wollte sie alleine besitzen. Ging das nicht, sollte niemand es... seine Schritte trugen ihn zu jenem Ort, wo sein Herr wartete. Er wartete darauf, dass ihm jemand einen Spion auslieferte... ob es nun ein Spion war oder nicht, der starb, war egal, solange er nur seine Rache bekam... ein kaltes Lachen kam aus seinem Mund, er konnte es kaum mehr erwarten, seinem Herrn den Verräter auszuliefern. Er passierte die zwei Todesser, die den Aufenthaltsraum Voldemorts bewachten und fiel dann demütig auf die Knie, um seinem Herrn den Umhangsaum zu küssen. Kniend wartete er darauf, dass er sprechen durfte.  
  
„Was hast du mir mitzuteilen?", fragte da auch schon die kalte Stimme seines Herrn. Malfoy hob langsam den Kopf und erwiderte den Blick aus den dunklen Augenhöhlen.  
  
„Ich kenne den Verräter, mein Herr", flüsterte er beschwörend. „Ich weiss, wer es ist..."  
  
Die leeren Höhlen glühten für einen Moment auf.  
  
„Wer ist es, Lucius, wer?"  
  
Ein weiteres Flüstern kam von Malfoys Lippen, doch nur Voldemort verstand es. Kaltes Gelächter erfüllte den Raum, als der dunkle Lord seine Anhänger rief.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus löste sich von Alexandra, als er ein ihm nur zu bekanntes Brennen auf seinem linken Unterarm spürte. Er warf kurz einen prüfenden Blick auf ihr Gesicht, und war überrascht, dort ein kleines Lächeln zu sehen, ohne Spott, ein ganz normales Lächeln, wie er es auf ihrem Gesicht noch nie gesehen hatte. Doch es verschwand bald wieder, und zurück blieben kalte Augen und ein zu einem schmalen Strich verzogener und. Kurz darauf war Alexandra verschwunden. Severus tat es ihr gleich und apparierte zum Friedhof.  
  
***  
  
Er tauchte an seinem gewohnten Platz im Kreis der Todesser auf und konnte nicht weit von sich die gebückte Gestalt Alexandras ausmachen. Kurz darauf verdeckte ihm jedoch der Umhang seines Herrn die Sicht. Er murmelte seine Ehrerbietung und küsste den Saum. Dann wartete er still ab, was Voldemort ihnen mitzuteilen hatte.  
  
„Ich habe euch heute zusammengerufen", erklang die kalte Stimme, „um einen Verräter aus unserer Mitte zu enttarnen. Einer meiner Getreuesten, hat mir soeben mitgeteilt, wer Schuld an den Versagen unserer Pläne ist!"  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Todesser, und Severus sah leicht auf. Er hatte einen brennenden Blick auf sich verspürt und sah nun in die kalt funkelnden Augen Malfoys. Und im selben Augenblick wusste er, was nun kommen würde. Malfoy hatte ihn verraten... als Rache dafür, dass Severus ihn davon angehalten hatte, über Alexandra herzufallen. Unbändiger Hass stieg in ihm auf, und am liebsten hätte er den Zauberstab gezogen und Malfoy sofort umgebracht. Doch er tat nichts, wartete nur stumm darauf, was nun unweigerlich kommen musste. Doch Voldemort wandte sich nicht ihm zu, im Gegenteil, der dunkle Lord stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf jemand anderen gerichtet. Noch bevor Severus die Schreie hörte, wusste er, wer es war...  
  
~*~  
  
Alexandra starrte schreckerfüllt auf den dunklen Lord, der ihr immer näher kam. Seine stechenden Blicke hatten sie fixiert, und sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass ihre letzte Stunde geschlagen hatte. Unbändige Angst erfüllte sie, lähmte ihre Glieder, ihr Denken, ließen nur einen einzigen Gedanken zu: nun ist das Ende gekommen... endgültig, unausweichlich. Es wird keine Rettung mehr geben... sie sah den sirrenden Lichtstrahl auf sich zukommen, und im nächsten Augenblick wand sie sich vor Schmerz schreiend auf dem Boden. Ihr Körper stand in Flammen, sie verbrannte bei lebendigem Leib... und dann hörte es auf. Sie wurde von magischer Hand auf die Beine gestellt, so dass alle sie sehen konnten.  
  
„Sie war es, die uns verraten hat! Und dafür soll sie büßen!", zischte Voldemort. Ein weiteres Mal schickte er ihr einen Cruciatus, doch Alexandra nahm die Schmerzen kaum mehr wahr. Ein schwarzes, von Trauer und Hass erfülltes Augenpaar hatte sich in ihren Geist eingebrannt... wohl wand ihr Körper sich unter Qualen, doch Alexandras Geist realisierte es nicht. Egal, wie oft Voldemort den Fluch von ihr nahm, sie anklagte, wieder folterte, sie spürte, hörte, sah nichts, ihre Welt bestand aus schwarzen Augen, die so verzweifelt waren, dass es ihr das Herz brach.  
  
~*~  
  
Voller Entsetzen starrte Severus auf den sich windenden Körper Alexandras. Sie schrie nicht mehr, und ihr Blick war gebrochen. Sie hatte sich mit dem Ende abgefunden, duldete schweigend den Schmerz und wartete... alles in Severus schrie danach, ihr zu helfen, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren. Und er wusste, wer daran Schuld hatte... Malfoys Blick war starr auf ihn gerichtet, zwang ihn, hilflos mitanzusehen, wie Alexandra litt.  
  
Voldemort nahm ein weiteres Mal den Fluch von ihr, liess sie regungslos in der Luft baumeln, bis er den Zauberstab wieder hob. Doch diesmal war es kein Folterfluch, der über die Lippen des dunklen Lords kam... ein kaltes, grünes Sirren blendete Severus, und ein Schrei der Verzweiflung wollte seiner Kehle entschlüpfen, als Alexandra leblos auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. Kaltes Gelächter von allen Seiten schmerzte in seinen Ohren, während er gebannt auf den regungslosen Körper starrte. Er bemerkte nicht, wie er als einziger auf dem Friedhof zurückblieb, sah nur den Leichnam Alexandras, spürte, wie sein Herz bei diesem Anblick zerbrach, wie alle Gefühle ausser Hass und unendlicher Trauer aus ihm wichen, als er kraftlos neben ihr zusammensank.  
  
Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht, denn die Trauer, die ihn übermannte, nahm ihm jedes Selbstgefühl. Ein verzweifelter Schrei hallte über den Friedhof. Gespenstische Stille folgte. Stille, von Hass durchflutet... dem Hass eines einzigen Mannes, der Rache auf den Tod geschworen hatte.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: *schnüff* Sagt mal, ist das normal, dass die Autorin beinahe heult, wenn sie so was schreibt? *schnäuz* Na ja... ich werd mich wohl nie ändern und immer wieder das schreiben, was ich eigentlich gar nich schreiben will *seufz*  
  
Ich hoff, ihr werdet mich für dieses Ende nicht umbringen *zitter* und mir in nem Review mitteilen, ob ihr ne Fortsetzung wollt... *bettel* 


End file.
